


Harry Potter and the Founders Heir

by Dontmindifislytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontmindifislytherin/pseuds/Dontmindifislytherin
Summary: Harry Potter was a ordinary 10 going on 11 year old boy. He did what his guardians, the Dursley's asked; no matter how crazy it seemed. Harry Potter thought he would never escape this hell he was used to. Until he had a visitor in a dream, but was it real?Hinny, there is some Ron, Molly and Dumbledore bashing and includes good Draco because deep down he was!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 17





	1. I'm a what?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, It was abandoned but I have just found some missing chapters so thought I would upload it on here. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Obligatory does not belong to me malarkey.

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. Mr Dursley was currently sitting at the kitchen table, his beefy face hidden under the daily newspaper as his wife poured his morning cup of coffee. Muttering under his breath as he scanned the headlines. "No wonder the country's going to the dogs!"

Petunia nodded briefly as she glanced around the kitchen "Have you seen the boy?" She frowned. Vernon snorted "Why do I care where that freak is. Nothing to do with me." Petunia sighed and left the kitchen, rapping angrily on the cupboard under the stairs door.

"Get up! You're preparing breakfast. NOW!" Causing a scrawny young boy to jolt up in shock, hitting his head on one of the low beams and wincing as he rubbed his head. He sighed and reached out for his glasses, blinking as his vision returned to him. He walked into the kitchen and started making Bacon and eggs.

"Don't you dare burn them!" Petunia snapped "I want everything to be perfect for Dudder's special day."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry replied softly as he flipped the bacon. He glanced back at the living room where many wrapped boxes lay. Looked the same as last year…. Definitely more than anything Harry had ever received for his birthday, which was just a few weeks away and it was mainly ignored by the Dursley's except a pair of socks or a fifty pence piece. Harry forced himself out of his thoughts as someone stampeded down the stairs and waddled into the kitchen, eyes glinting greedily at the presents as his parents wished him a happy birthday and a tearful petunia hugged him. Dudley pushed her off and walked to the presents. He frowned and turned to his father "How many are there?" He asked

"36." Vernon said proudly, "counted them myself." Dudley, on the other hand looked outraged.

"36? Last year I had 37!" He shouted angrily, stomping his feet firmly on the floor.

Vernon stuttered as he began to speak. "Well…Well some of them a bit bigger than last-"

"I don't care how big they are." He screamed, fake tears filling his eyes. Petunia panicked and rushed to him. "Oh pumpkin when we go to the zoo, we'll get you two new presents! How's that?" She asked. Dudley thought for a moment "So… I would have…" He asked slowly.

"38. One more than last year." Vernon shot in, his face filled with relief.

"I.. I guess that's okay." He decided, tears long gone as he sat down to unwrap his presents.

Harry couldn't believe it. He was going to the zoo. He normally got sent to Mrs Figg, a peculiar woman who had a strong fondness for cats, however due to her breaking her leg and with no one else being available to take him, the Dursleys had no choice but to take him with them. Dudley was still complaining in the car, whining about how Harry would ruin his birthday but Harry didn't mind. He rarely got taken out of Privet Drive let alone to an actual zoo. By the time they got to the reptile house Harry was certain this was one of the best days of his life. He was even allowed to have ice cream, albeit Dudley's unwanted one. He stared at one of the snakes, frowning in annoyance when Dudley pounded on the glass.

"MOVE!" He screamed.

"Stop it!" Harry snapped. "He's asleep!" He glared after Dudley before turning to the snake "Sorry." He muttered "It must be really annoying…. People staring at you wanting you to do stuff…" He froze as the snake moved towards the glass, staring right at him. "Can you… Can you hear me?" He whispered softly. The snake nodded and he gasped, glancing at the sign "You're from Burma aren't you? Was it nice? Do you miss your family there?" He asked. The snake pointed back to the sign. "Oh…." Harry whispered "You don't have a family… like me… I don't remember my parents." He explained; a moment later wincing as something grabbed him by the arm and flung him to the floor.

"Dad! Come here!" Dudley yelled loudly. "You won't believe what this snake is doing!" He greedily pawed at the glass, leaning his full weight on it. Harry frowned as a surge of anger filled his body, suddenly the glass holding the overweight boy vanished, causing Dudley to topple into the snake enclosure with a loud cry. Harry gasped as the huge snake slithered out of the enclosure and straight to Harry.

"Thanks…." He hissed. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"A-Anytime." He said breathlessly as the snake slipped away. Harry jumped and spun around as he heard a terrified scream. Petunia banged on the reappeared glass as she tried to get Dudley out. Harry sniggered softly as a small smile graced his features. It quickly left though, once he saw his uncle's gaze on his.

"Cupboard. Now." His uncle gave authoritative instruction as they re-entered the house. Dudley immediately went into the kitchen, his mother's arms wrapped around him to keep him warm. Harry looked up at the older man.

"Why?" He questioned "I didn't do anything!" He protested. Vernon glared at him.

"I swear to god boy! If you don't get in that cupboard right now, you won't have any meals for a week" He shouted in Harry's face.

"It wasn't my fault!" Harry told him "The glass just disappeared, it was like magic!" Harry gasped in pain as he fell to the floor, the side of his face exploding in pain. He was lifted by the scruff of the neck and dragged to the cupboard. Landing face first on his bed.

"There's no such thing as magic!" Vernon snarled as he slammed the door, locking it shut. Harry didn't move, instead laid there quietly. Now he had done it. The last time Uncle Vernon was this mad, Harry had been locked in for a week. He blinked as his brain banged against his skull, he closed his eyes to stop the spots of colour blinding his vision, quickly wiping away the tear that escaped from him.

"Stop it." He whispered softly. "Don't you dare." His voice broke. Was this to be his life? Living like this until he was grown? Not having any type of happiness? Not being loved? Harry thought of his parents. They must have hated him. They had no plan for him? Nothing in case they died. He was doomed to live with the stinking Dursley's until there was nothing left of him. He choked back a small sob and buried his face in his pillow which allowed him to release his supressed emotion, letting the last 10 years of pain flow out of him uncontrollably. After an hour, he finally found peace in the form of sleep.

Harry opened his eyes, blinking against the concrete as he sat up straight. He frowned and he looked around. The room was colossal and made entirely of stone; the walls could have been at least fifty foot tall and was the size of a football field. Harry took a deep breath as he touched the side of his face, expecting to find pain there but there wasn't. Furthermore, his glasses were gone. He could still see perfectly. Strangely, he felt a weird a sudden feeling wave over him.

He was not without company.

He span around, jumping to his feet as he came face to face with a tall man, His dark red hair was long and wild, matching a beard that covered his face which was worn and tired. Harry had never seen anyone in such dress. Not wearing normal clothes at all, the man was wearing a long robe, which was a reddish-brown. The man's piercing green eyes bore into Harry's. After a moment silence, Harry had built up the courage to speak.

"W-who are you?" He whispered.

The man laughed. "Why my heir. I am Godric Gryffindor!"


	2. A lot of explaining to do

Harry frowned in confusion, staring up at the man for a long moment, was he dreaming? "Excuse me? Heir? I don't understand." He looked around, he had never seen anywhere like it, large white and empty. 

Godric looked at him for a long moment. "Hmmm…. Perplexing." He mused. "When I chose you I knew you were raised by muggles. I, however didn't expect you to be completely unaware of your heritage."

Harry looked even more confused. "Muggle? Heritage? I'm so sorry Sir. But I think you have the wrong boy." He said softly looking down, what a strange dream, but he was ready to wake up now.

"Harry James Potter? Born on the 31st of July 1980. Son of James Potter and Lily Potter, Formerly Evans both of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? After their murder Ablus Dumbledore, gave custody of you to Petunia Dursley also formerly Evans. This is correct?"

Harry stared at him. "I…. I don't know…" He whispered. "The first bit. Yes, but my father and mother died in a car crash and I've never heard of… Hogwarts?" He shook his head. "I must have been punched harder than I thought." He muttered to himself.

Godric frowned. "That muggle has some explaining to do." He said angrily "I like muggles. But the people that was trusted with the Boy who lived…." He shook his head. "How about we sit down? I'll explain everything."

Harry didn't reply for a moment before looking around "There is nowhere to sit." He whispered, mentally laughing that he commented on  _ chairs  _ above everything else. Godric seemed to have the same thought. There was a soft laugh before a draw of a long stick came out of his pocket and waved it. The room transformed into a cosy little room whereby there was large comfy armchairs placed and a roaring fire.

"Sit." The man smiled at the shocked and equally amazed boy.

Harry woodenly sat down, looking up at Godric expectantly "Explain." He said simply.

Godric laughed again. "Very well." He sat down. "Have you ever made something happen? Something you didn't mean to when you're angry? Or scared?" He asked gently. Harry's eyes enlarged. Yes. Yes he had. That thing happened that very day. He slowly nodded. Godric smiled "That's because-"Deep breath. "You're a wizard. Just like your mother and father before you." He told him.

Harry shook his head "I can't be." He whispered "I mean… I'm normal… Boring and ordinary." The boy lifted his head at the booming laugh that was echoing.

"Oh Harry my boy!" Godric laughed "You are much more than ordinary. You are the boy who lived. If you walked into a wizard dwelling… You would be fawned over." He informed him.

"Okay. I think you have to explain some more." Harry frowned.

Godric nodded "Of course." He smiled "First off. Hogwarts… the school you will be attending once you turn 11. Was created over a century ago, by the best witches and wizards of the age. Myself, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. This school went on to become the best school in all of Europe. Each person had certain attributes that they prided themselves on. This created the four houses. Children of Gryffindor house were known to be brave, daring, and chivalrous. Hufflepuff house students, are known for loyalty, fair play, honesty, and tolerance. Ravenclaw house, for their wit, creativity, and wisdom. Slytherin house values ambition, cleverness, cunning, resourcefulness, and…" He coughed disapprovingly, "pure blood heritage." He added with distaste.

Harry frowned but nodded regardless. "Okay so what does this have to do with you coming to me?"

Godric smiled. "Maybe Rowena should have had her turn. Smart boy you are." He looked at him "Once the founders died. We left behind a legacy. Every half a century. We would take it in turns to choose an heir to guide and teach through their years at Hogwarts. Each guide has their… Positive and Negative attributes. Anyway, my time to choose came four years ago. But I wanted to wait until you came of age. Eleven. Which is a month away." He smiled "I chose you."

Harry looked shocked "But  _ why  _ me? I mean…. There are loads of eleven year olds who are better suited for this… I mean. I didn't even know I was a wizard! How can I be the right choice?"

"Good question." Godric said softly "You are the only hope the wizarding world have… How to explain… Let's just say…. The last guide before me… was Salazar… And he chose a young wizard… A half-blood with a lot of potential… His name…. Tom Riddle."

Harry looked at him blankly "Is that name meant to mean something?" He asked

"Yes. Yes it is… He is the man that killed your parents." Godric said gently.

The silence following those words were deafening. Harry looked into the fire, he had always wished to know more about his parents. He wanted to know everything about them. Would he live to regret that? When in became clear Harry wasn't going to answer Godric continued. "Tom excelled in school, was a charmer. However, due to Salazar being his guide, that and his warped view of muggles and muggle borns… Non magic and magic folk who come from non magic people. Caused him to go dark. So dark even today many fear to speak the name he had formed himself. Voldemort." He told him.

"He had a legion of followers who did his bidding… And so the war began between the forces of light and dark. Until… a few months before you were born, there was a prophecy made about a boy who could destroy the dark lord….I will tell you the whole version but for now I will outline the main aspects of it. He would be born at the end of July, and his parents would have already fought Voldemort and survived, the boy would be marked as Voldemort's equal, and that neither can live, while the other survives." He paused to let it sink in. "Do you understand why I chose you?" He said kindly.

Harry shook his head "That can't mean me. It can't." He whispered "No. No it's not true! It could mean anyone!" He protested. "It's… It's not me!" He begged "Please. It can't be… I'm no one!"

Godric looked at him sadly "When the prophecy was made, you are correct, there was two boys that it could apply to. However, that changed. Voldemort chose you. He _marked_ you as his equal." Harry's hand shot up to his scar. "This? This is the mark?" He asked.

Godric shrugged "Yes…. That is one of them. However, if he had not killed your parents, you couldn't feel the need to avenge them. To stop him causing the pain you feel to countless others."

Harry sighed softly "So where is he now? And how on earth am I, an eleven year old boy who only just found out he was a wizard meant to defeat a dark powerful lord?" He asked with a trace of panic in his voice.

Godric smiled "That my boy, is why I am here. To train you. So when Voldemort returns. You can defeat him. When Voldemort killed your parents ten years ago. He attempted to kill you as well. However, it didn't work. He vanished that night and hasn't been seen since."

Harry slowly nodded along before interrupting "If no one has seen him, how do we know he will return?" He asked.

Godric sat back in his chair suddenly looking as old as he was. "Voldemort was obsessed with immortality, and thanks to my former friend…. He found a way, using the darkest magic to mankind, something that should never be done."

What is it?" Harry asked curiously. Wondering what force could be that forbidden.

Godric sighed "That my boy, is a topic for another day."

Harry looked down, taking in all of the information. He had no idea if it was true or just his over active imagination. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. This was crazy. This could not be true. Wizards and witches, it just seemed so impossible.

Harry finally opened his eyes, Godric was watching him patiently. If this was just a dream, what could be the harm of indulging in this fantasy? And if it's true, he has finally found the hope he desperately needed.

"What's the topic for today?" He asked softly

Godric smiled.


	3. Escaping the Dursley's

It had been three weeks since Godric Gryffindor appeared to Harry Potter, every night as Harry fell asleep, he entered the same room. For the last three weeks, he had learned everything he could about the magical world of wizards and witches and the wonders of Hogwarts. He had finally been let out of his cupboard on the third day, not that it mattered as Godric taught him how to utilize the little spurts of magic he had access to in order to unlock and lock the door. That was the test that made Harry realize that it was not a dream. All of it was real. He was a wizard.

After the first trip outside of his cupboard, Harry was eager to learn as much as he can and as he learnt the history of magic and the wizarding world. The only magic he could perform was the simple unlocking/ locking spell, and small amounts of accidental magic. By the time the second week came by, Harry was ready to scream with frustration. How is he meant to destroy a dark wizard if he couldn't even use small amounts of magic? Godric had reassured him that once he had received his wand it would be much easier to control and channel his magic.

As Harry did his morning chores set by the Dursley's he thought of what Godric told him. That tomorrow will be the day he will receive his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Harry had already decided that as soon as he could, he would leave the Dursleys; according to Godric, he was quite wealthy, more than enough money to not only get him through school, but to afford a decent house, at least until he became of age and the rest of the Potter inheritance went to him. The Dursley's had no clue that he was leaving. He had no intention of telling them, they would be glad to see the back of him anyhow.

After a long day of hard chores, the last day. Harry smiled to himself as he went back to his cupboard. He stopped having meals with the Dursley's, preferring to sneak into the kitchen at night. Not that they would actually notice he was gone. He closed his eyes and began to clear his mind. He could only contact Godric when he was asleep or if he meditated to open the connection. He worked on it every day to no avail. Harry took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Well done." A voice said behind him. Harry spun around and smiled.

"I did it!" He exclaimed "I did do it right? I didn't just fall asleep?"

Godric chuckled. "You're awake. If you go through that door you will leave the space you are in." He explained, pointing to a dark wooden door on the other side of the room.

Harry nodded and sat down "Door, got it. What are we doing today?" He asked.

"A couple of things. The power you receive by being my heir and we need to plan tomorrow out so you know where to go." Godric smiled sitting opposite him.

"Power?" Harry asked, "I already have so much by being your heir."

"Ah yes." The older man smiled, "but this is rather unique. Each founder has a certain gift they bestow on a heir, Salazar gives his heir the use of Parseltongue." He smiled at Harry's bemused expression "The ability to speak to snakes."

Harry frowned "I can do that. Speak to snakes." He said softly.

"Yes I know, however, we will get to that soon I promise." Godric said sounding troubled. "Don't let it worry you."

Harry nodded apathetically. "Okay. What other gifts are there?"

"Helga gave aura reading to her heirs. Her heirs are loyal and kind, they can see other people's auras, so they can decide whether or not they are trustworthy." He explained. "Rowena gives you the power of photographic memory, in order to enhance your studies. That is a very useful gift. Many have used it for good." He smiled.

Harry nodded slowly, all of those seem useful to have. "What gift do you give me?" He asked softly.

"My legacy involves being brave of heart, however, you cannot be brave alone. Bravery is something that comes through loving and caring for someone enough to fight for it." He said softly. "My gift to you, is a soul bond."

Harry frowned slightly. "A soul bond? What is that?" He asked curiously.

"It is where you and another person are bonded. You belong to each other. Forever." He said softly. "They will be the person you need; they will love you. Support you. Protect you and most importantly, give you something to fight for." He told him.

Harry blinked. "Who is it? Do you know who it is?" He asked quickly, his heart beating faster. His whole life he had been neglected, tormented, hated. He knew that he was 10. That he would not be ready for any type of relationship for years, but to have a friend. That's all he wanted.

Godric shrugged "I know details. Not the actual person. I know you will meet soon." He told him. "We will discuss the more… Finer details of the soul bond when you have met them."

Harry nodded. "Okay." He whispered before smiling "Thank you." He whispered "I'm glad you chose me."

Godric smiled back at the young boy. "Every person has a soul mate. Whether they find them, or manage to bond with them is another story. I'm merely… pushing you in the right direction."

Harry smiled. "I'm still thankful." He whispered before sighing. "Okay, what's the plan for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Right. So once you get your letter, and you want to leave. Go to the curb and stick out your right arm. A big blue bus will appear. Say that you want to go to the leaky cauldron. I know you won't want to, but you need to say your name. You don't have any wizard money yet. So you're relying on a free ride I'm afraid." He explained. Harry frowned but nodded reluctantly. "Once you get to the leaky cauldron, ask for Tom. He will show you into Diagon alley. Ask if they have any spare rooms for you and he should agree. Then head to Gringotts, they should explain everything to you." He smiled. "Okay?"

Harry nodded again "So basically you want me to act like I don't know anything?" He smiled slightly.

Godric chuckled "Oh! How did you work that out?"

Harry laughed "Well, you're not really telling me where anything is. I'll have to rely on people to tell me. May I ask why?"

"Well. You've been raised by muggles. Dumbledore didn't want you to have the knowledge I gave you until you are older, He wants you to be a weak shy little thing, someone that is easily moulded into what he wants you to be. It's also what everyone else will expect of you. The more they believe that, the more trusting you look." He explained "People are very easily manipulated."

Harry frowned at the thought of being used like this Dumbledore wanted him to be. Before smiling slightly at the plan "That sounds very Slytherin." He teased.

Gordic laughed. "Everyone has traits of all four houses. It's what you use in times of need that determines where you go." He said wisely.

"Will I automatically go into Gryiffindor? Because of you."

Godric smiled "Now that my boy, takes the wonder and magic away. You have to wait for the 1st of September like everyone else." Harry rolled his eyes slightly before going back to training.

* * *

"Get the post Dudley."

"Make Harry get it!"

"I got it." Harry shot up out of his chair, nearly tripping over Dudley's fat foot in his haste to get to the letterbox. He flicked through the letters. Bill. Bill. Postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, Harry hated her. Another Bill. Ah! His eyes widened as he saw a thick letter made of heavy paper. Green cursive showing the addressee:

_ Mr H Potter _

_ The Cupboard under the Stairs _

_ 4 Privet Drive _

_ Little Whinging _

_ SURREY _

This was it. The undeniable proof. He wasn't crazy, his dreams was real. He tore the letter open, scanning the letter and finding the list of supplies he needed:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

  1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)
  2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
  3. One pair of PROTECTIVE GLOVES (dragon hide or similar)
  4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)



Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry NAME TAGS .

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Harry smiled to himself before tucking the page in his pocket. He slipped the actual acceptance letter back into the envelope before taking the rest of the post into the kitchen, handing the post to Uncle Vernon and sitting down. Putting his letter on the table in front of him and making a show of opening it. He was just opening the letter when Dudley noticed.

"Dad! Harry's got something!"

Before Harry could blink the letter was ripped out of his hand. He jumped up and tried to get it back. "Hey! Give it back, it's mine!"

"Who would be writing to you?" Sneered Uncle Vernon. He glanced over the page before it struck down to the table. His face going green as he gasped. "P-petunia!" Before Dudley could get his hands on it. Petunia snatched it up and scanned the first line. She made a choking sound and went pale. Harry decided to make his move.

"What's Hogwarts?" He asked innocently.

Both adults spun towards him

"W-what?" Petunia gasped.

"That's what the letter says, right? Hogwarts School. I've never heard of it." He said enjoying this way too much.

Vernon went red as he stood up "Get out! Now! Go to- to your cupboard!" He shouted at him. Harry stood up. "Okay." He said walking to the door. "When were you going to tell me I was a wizard?" He questioned.

Petunia fainted.

Harry hid a smile as he went to his cupboard and got the bag he packed last night. All that was in there was a few clothes. He wanted to buy a new wardrobe, but until then it will have to do. He slung the bag over his shoulders and went back into the kitchen. Vernon was next to Petunia, fanning her lightly. Harry smiled "So this was fun." He said sarcastically. "But I think it's time to go our separate ways." He told him. "I won't be back." He told him. "Although I'm sure you don't care." He said as he turned to leave. Pausing as he felt a magical energy pulse momentarily before leaving again. He frowned and remembered to ask Godric later what it was.

He left the house, closing the door quietly behind him. He reached the curb and looked down the road. Before biting his lip and sticking his right arm out. Air whooshed in front of him, causing him to fall back onto the cold hard pavement. He gasped lightly as he looked up. Mouth falling open, there on the road was a huge blue bus. But instead of only being two levels high, it was three! He stared at the contraption before a cough made him glance to the door. A thin spotty youth was stood there. "What ya doing down there?" He asked in confusion.

"I fell over." Harry uttered, sitting up.

The man seemed to be just as confused "What you fell over for." Harry stared at him. He couldn't be that stupid.

"I didn't do it on purpose." He said indignantly finally standing up.

"Well, come on then! Let's not wait for the grass to grow." Harry frowned biting his lip. He hoped not all Wizards were like this.

"Urm… The thing is… I need to get to the leaky cauldron… In London? But I do not have any money. But I will have later so I can pay you back. I'm Harry Potter." He said quickly, he detested using his name just to get a free ride, but it was the only way to do it.

As Godric predicted Stan gasped and looked at him "'ere! It's 'Arry Potter!" He shouted into the bus. Causing Harry to flinch "Right this way Mr. Potter." He led him to the seat right at the front of the bus. "On the house." He smiled "Ernie! It's Harry Potter." He told the driver excitedly.

"Leave him alone." Ernie said tiredly. "He won't want anyone bothering him now will he?"

Stan sighed and nodded sitting down as the bus moved off. Harry grabbed the bar in front of him so he didn't fall out of his seat. The bus sped through the streets. Harry tried to look out the window "The muggles. Can't they see us?" He asked as all he saw was a blur.

"Muggles? They don't see nothing do they?" Stan snorted.

Harry lost track of where they were or how long it would take them to get to London. His knuckles were white with how hard he was holding on, and as they finally stopped he jolted forward. Hitting the bar uncomfortably with his stomach. He gasped for air as Stan shouted "Leaky cauldron!" Harry shakily stood up. "T-Thank you." He stuttered gaining his breath back.

"See ya later Harry!" He said happily.

Harry jumped off the bus as he looked up. This was it? The leaky cauldron? It didn't look like much. He sighed and walked in. It was only 10 in the morning. So was nearly empty. He spotted an old man wiping up behind the bar. "Excuse me? I'm looking for Tom?"

"That's me." The man moved a glass away. "How can I help?"

10 minutes later. Harry was sitting in a comfortable room, a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him which he was scoffing down. He glanced out the window, a little disappointed that he couldn't see Diagon Alley but Tom told him to find him when He was ready and he would show him through. The room was bigger than he imagined, being nearly as big as the Dursley's living room. He couldn't wait to try out the double four poster bed. It looked so inviting that he wanted nothing more than to have a decent night sleep for once. But he had work to do. He finished his food and Tom took him through to Diagon Alley. "Straight down to Gringotts. Big white building, can't miss it."

"Thanks Tom. I'll be back later." He told him before beginning to walk down the cobbled pavement. Looking in wonder at all the shops filled with witches and wizards...

...And Magic!

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was a wise man. He had just finished his breakfast as a loud buzz came from one of the items on his desk. He picked it up and looked at it. "Peculiar." He said softly. He stood up and strode over to the fireplace. Picking up a pinch of green powder and throwing it onto the flames. The fire roared as it turned emerald. "Kingsly." He called through the fire. He waited until he heard the answering reply. "Albus? What's happened?"

"I need an Auror to go to Number Four Privet Drive. The wards surrounding Harry Potter have failed."


	4. A long day in Diagon Alley.

Harry approached Gringotts, the building towering over the rest of the alley. His eyes widened as he read the sign hanging on the side of the pure white stone walls:

_ Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_ Of what awaits the sin of greed _

_ For those who take, but do not earn, _

_ Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_ So if you seek beneath our floors _

_ A treasure that was never yours, _

_ Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_ Of finding more than treasure there. _

'You would be crazy to rob it.' Harry thought to himself as he walked through the bronze doors into the grand entrance. The marble floor squeaking under his trainers as he walked down the long hall, counters stretching along its length with doors leading off to the vault passageways. Each counter had a goblin sat there, counting money and writing on thick yellow parchment with white quills. He went to the counter near the top without anyone waiting to be served. "Excuse me?" He said softly to get the goblins attention. Remembering Godric's lesson on goblins, while they are initially untrusting of humans, show them respect and they will respect you.

"My name is Harry Potter. I believe I have a vault here?" He began politely. The goblin nodded

"Ah, Mr Potter, we have been expecting you since you have reached your eleventh year. Do you have your vault key?" The goblin asked. Harry shook his head.

"I haven't I'm afraid. I wasn't aware I even had a vault since today." He said, it was only a small lie.

"Very well Mr Potter. Griphook!" The goblin shouted. Another one appearing a moment later, making Harry jump. "Take Mr Potter to one of the conference rooms." He said looking at Harry for a moment.

Griphook nodded "This way Mr Potter." He led him into a small office. A large desk sat in the middle with two chairs one side and a large regal looking chair another.

"Mr Potter." Griphook said sitting down before waving his hand, A large file with the word 'POTTER' written in block red letters. Harry stared at it and swallowed.

"Mr Harry Potter, vault number 687." He read from the first page. "Ah. Yes, I can see why you wish to see your vault." He nodded.

Harry frowned. "Excuse me?" He asked confused, Godric had not told him anything about his vault, he did not know what to expect. 

"As you have reached magical age, by that I mean 11. When your magic starts to develop. You are entitled to view your entitlements although you can't actually claim this until you are magically mature. 17." He explained. Harry nodded in understanding. The small goblin looked at him before waving a hand again. Eyes widening a little "I see." He said thoughtfully.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"You are a Founder's Heir. Are you not." The goblin asked bluntly. Harry's jaw dropped in shock "E-excuse me?" He whispered.

"You are aware that you have the memory of Godric Gryffindor inside your mind?" Griphook tilted his head.

Harry spluttered but nodded "Yes. For about three weeks now." He said softly "But how did  _ you _ know?"

"I felt another presence about you." He said simply. "Three to be exact. Now I know you're an heir. You can also visit the Founders vault."

"Three?" Harry frowned.

"Yes. Godric. Tom Riddle, and another presence I am not able to see. Perhaps because it has not been decided yet." He said looking at him again.

Harry swallowed "Tom Riddle? Voldemort?" He whispered "He's in my scar?" 

Griphook nodded "It's worrying you do not know that."

Harry shrugged. "Godric will tell me in time. It must not be time." He said softly. "However I didn't realise that the founder's had a vault. That I can use?" He asked.

Griphook nodded "Yes. You can take what you wish from Godric's vault, but a word of caution. When you pass over, all the items you take will be returned for the next Gryffindor heir to use." He said simply "No matter where they are in the world." Harry nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry to say that you will not be able to read the Potter's Will And Testament without a guardian present." Griphook continued. 

"What?!" Harry shouted outraged "But they're my parents!"

"Calm yourself Mr Potter." Griphook intervened. "You may return at a later date with your guardian to read through the will." He said. "But you have access to the trust fund they set up for you before you were born. All other items, such as estates and personal effects, will be kept in the Potter Family Vault until either the Will is released or you come of age." Harry scowled but nodded. "Then, if you follow me I will take you to both vaults now."

* * *

Dumbledore didn't understand. Kingsley had returned only an hour after he sent him to surrey. Saying that Harry had left that morning. There was no signs of a struggle, and while the muggles refused to talk to the wizard, they told him that the freak had left after finding out he was a wizard. This troubled the old man greatly. Where would an 11 year old go? If Harry knew about Diagon Alley he would look there. But the fact of the matter was Harry knew nothing, he was probably a scared vulnerable boy, and without any guidance he was in much danger. He contacted all the people he could about Harry. They had to find him. Soon.

* * *

Harry's trust vault was relatively near the surface, so it took under ten minutes to get to the vault. Harry jumped out of the cart and wobbled slightly, that was definitely not his favourite way to travel. Griphook took out a small key from his pocket. "This is your key. Keep it safe at all times." He said giving it him. He motioned to the door. Harry swallowed and put the key in the door, twisting it and walking in the vault. He gasped.

The large room was filled with coins, the round objects stacked nearly to the ceiling. Harry had never seen so much money in a room. There was at least fifty stacks of big gold coins, Galleons from what Harry remembered. Around thirty medium sized silver ones, Sickles and 10 stacks of little bronze coins, knuts. Harry tried to think what the conversion rate was. "Griphook?" He whispered softly "How much money is here?" He asked in wonder.

Griphook looked around "Around 2 million. It has been gathering interest for the last 11 years." He shrugged. "This is only to get you through until you are 17. Like I said, I can't tell you what is in the family vault. But I imagine it is 10 times this amount. The Potters were very wealthy." He said almost bored.

Harry nodded in amazement, Vernon couldn't have known this. He bit his lip. "How much do all my school supplies cost? So I know what to take?" he asked.

Griphook smiled "We do have a wallet you can buy. It has a direct link into the vault. You just reach in. Say the number, and out it comes. It's fifty galleons."

Harry nodded "That might be for the best. I'm staying in the Leaky Cauldron and I need to pay for the room." As he said it. Fifty of the gold coins vanished from the vault.

Griphook handed him a small wallet. "There you are Mr Potter. If that is all your business in this vault we can continue" Harry nodded, not looking forward to going on that damn cart again.

The founders vault was a lot deeper. It took nearly an hour in the cart and Harry nearly throwing up twice. The cart began to slow down as a mighty roar echoed through the chambers. Harry jumped "W-what was that?" He asked softly. Griphook smiled evilly "That, Mr Potter. Is a dragon." Just as they turned the final corner. Where a massive pale gold dragon sat. His beedy little eyes staring at the cart hungrily.

Harry gasped as they stopped right in front on the beast. "W-what do we do to get past it?" Harry asked fearfully.

Griphook smiled "Not me. You."

Harry shook his head "How on earth do I do that!" He whispered, there was no way he could get past, the dragon looked like it had not been fed for months, and Harry was a small bite sized snack!

"He will recognise you as an Heir and let you past. Just say "I am the heir of Gryffindor. Let me seek passage to the founders vault and he will obey."

Harry swallowed and shakily got out of the cart. Staring into the face of the Dragon. Who was watching him carefully, Harry coughed before taking a deep breath "Mighty Dragon!" He said as loud as he could "I am the heir of Gryffindor. Let me seek passage to the founders vault." He commanded. As soon as the words left his mouth he watched in awe as the dragon stood, bowed his head in submission, and moved away from the small door at the end of the corridor. Harry walked through and frowned, there was no door knob. Just a small knife. Harry picked it up and examined it, before slicing into his hand and pressing the cut to the door which popped open. Harry smiled and entered the vault. Seeing four doors in front of him. All tall and grand, and each having a symbol carved into the wood. A snake, a badger, a raven or bird of some sort and a lion. Harry went to the lion door and pushed it open. A light shining on him brightly before fading. The now nervous boy carefully closed the door behind him taking a deep breath as he glanced around the vault. It was empty. Harry frowned in confusion as he walked deeper in the vault. The only thing in the room was a large covered portrait hanging on the far wall. Harry grabbed the purple fabric, and pulled.

"Harry Potter." Godric smiled "I am glad you managed to find my vault."

Harry smiled softly "It is an honour to be chosen as your heir." He bowed slightly.

The man laughed "Harry my boy. I am an extension of the Godric in your mind. Talk to me as if you're talking to him."

Harry blushed and nodded "Yes. Sorry." He said softly.

Godric smiled "It's quiet alright. Are you ready to see the wonders of my vault?" He asked.

Harry looked around "I... I can't see anything." He said in confusion. The portrait laughed and clicked his fingers. Several oak doors appeared out of thin air. Each on had a symbol like the one on the outer door. "These rooms lead to different areas of the vault. There is an extensive library, an armoury, and a very large potions store room, there is a gold room. However, with your wealth you won't need it. It's very much if I chose an heir without the funds to enjoy life." He smiled "And finally, a wardrobe with both muggle and wizard wear. Both male and female for all occasions, all clothes are fit with resizing charms, so you can wear them while you're growing."

Harry stared at him "Wow. This… This is amazing!" He whispered before a thought came to him "The library? Does it have the first year school books? So I don't have to buy them?" He asked.

Godric nodded "Yes. My library has all the books you will need for school. I have also selected a few books I want you to study. You are also free to look at any other books that might interest you."

Harry nodded "Okay. How am I to carry everything I need?" He asked.

Godric pointed to the door with a symbol of a shirt carved into the wood "In that room is a trunk. It has 6 compartments that you can use." He explained "If you bring it through I will explain how it works." Harry nodded and went through the door, returning with a large trunk. He opened it up and saw the compartments were labelled: Living room, Kitchen, Dueling room, bedroom with en suite, library and Potions lab. "When you have something you want to put in the trunk. Point your wand at the object and say where you want it to go." He explained. "I see you have not got your wand yet. You'll have to do it manually then." He smiled.

Harry nodded and stood up, locking the trunk and carrying it into each room in turn. He managed to find several items of clothing and robes he could wear, all he needed to get now was his Hogwarts robes. He stocked up his potions lab with all the ingredients he could see. He had also looked in the armoury where there was many swords and weapons, along with amour. He probably would never touch them. But he found a wand holster that fitted quiet comfortably on his wrist. Finally he lugged the trunk to the library, where he saw a stack of books waiting for him. All of his first year books which he dutifully put in his library in the trunk. He looked at the other books left in the pile. There was one on Occlumency, Horcurxes and soul bonds. He had only heard of soul bonds but nether the less put them away. He came back out and faced Godric. "I'm finished. I'm going to get my wand straight after this. But is there any way to make this lighter and easier to carry?" He asked. Godric smiled and waved his hand. The trunk shrunk into the size of a galleon. "There. Tap it once you have your wand to enlarge it." He smiled. Harry nodded "Thank you Godric. I'll see you soon." He smiled as he left.

Harry walked back down the alley. He felt a lot better about shopping for school stuff now. After all he had just his robes and wand to buy. He walked past a shop when he heard a loud hoot. He paused and turned his head. In a cage hanging of a beam was a beautiful snowy owl. He took a step towards the creature who was staring at him intently "Hello." He whispered poking a finger through the cage. The owl nipped his finger playfully, causing Harry to laugh lightly. He walked into the shop. Finding a shop keeper. "Hi. I was just wondering how much the snowy owl was outside?" He asked

"20 galleons. 5 for the cage. And owl treats are 10 sickles a bag." He man said gruffly. Harry nodded and said the total to his wallet, pulling out the money.

He smiled as he picked up the cage. "I need to think of a pretty name for you." He cooed lightly. He always wanted a pet and how cool was an owl! This was such a good purchase. His first friend.

When finally stepped into the wand shop he was surprised to find it empty. He went to the counter and tapped the bell lightly "Hello?" He called. Jumping when a man seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Ah." The man said walking into the light. He looked very old, his hair was silver that seemed to match his eyes. His eyes scanned Harry, making him feel very uncomfortable.

"I wondered when I would be seeing you Mr Potter." He smiled before rummaging through boxes "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father was in here buying their first wants." He picked up a box and opened it. Pulling out a long piece of wood and handing it to him. Harry took the want and looked up at him. "Give it a wave!" The man ordered. Harry nodded and flicked it. Causing a vase to smash into tiny pieces. The wand master snatched it back. "No. No. That's not right." Harry tired several more wands. None of which worked the way Harry wanted to. He was about to give up hope when Olivander hummed to himself "I wonder." He handed him a different wand. Harry felt a warmth between his fingers and smiled. Waving it as red sparks erupted from the tip. Harry grinned wildly as the man clapped slightly "Curious." He muttered to himself.

Harry pulled out the money for the item as he looked at him "What's curious?" He asked handing him the money.

Olivander put it in a small pouch before looking at the wand "I remember every wand I sold Mr Potter. It is curious that you are destined for this one. When it's brother, gave you that scar."

Harry bit his lip "Voldemort?" He whispered.

The man tilted his head "You speak his name?" He asked.

Harry shrugged "He killed my parents. I refuse to be scared of him."

Olivander smiled "You are a smart boy. You will do wonders with that wand."

Harry nodded "Thank you." He said grabbing his owl and carrying it out the shop. "Just robes to get." He told the animal. "Then I'll let you out for a while."

Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions was the last shop on Harry's list. The small shop was crowded with adults also looking for school robes for their children, Harry managed to squeeze to the front.

"Hogwarts?" A plump kind looking lady asked. Harry nodded and she led him through to the back. Where several witches was sat on chairs looking on as their children tried on robes. "Here we go. Only spot left." She motioned to a stool for him to stand on next to a pale boy with blonde slick backed hair. The boy didn't seem to notice Harry as he stripped of his shirt. A large bruise covering most of his back. Harry slowly walked past him. Causing the boy to jump and pull his own shirt on.

"What are you doing in here!" He snarled, although Harry could see his cheeks flush. 

Harry held his hands up in defence. "I'm here to get my robes. Just like you." He said softly as he stood on the stool "That looked painful." He stated carefully causing the pale boy to flinch.

"It's none of your concern." He snapped, eyes staying on his shoes. 

Harry looked at him through the mirror. "Sorry." He muttered. I'm Harry. What's your name?"

The boy looked at him before sniffing tilting his head up "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said his name was a badge of honour. "Are you starting Hogwarts this year too?" He asked. More comfortable now they were avoiding the topic of his bruise.

"Yeah." Harry smiled "I can't wait. I think I'm gonna be sorted into Gryffindor. What about you?"

Malfoy swallowed "Slytherin. The Malfoy men have been Slytherin for 10 generations. That's my only choice. My only option." He sniffed again. "Anyway. My father says that Gryffindor are full of blood traitors."

If Harry was anyone else. He would dislike the boy. Godric had said much on blood purity and how most agree with Voldemorts ideals. However, the boy said his father. Maybe he didn't feel the same. "No offence. But your fathers an idiot." This took Malfoy by surprise.

He glanced through the closed curtains before smiling a little. "Perhaps. But he is my father at the end of the day." He said softly.

Madame Malkin walked back through. "How about these young Malfoy? Your mother dislikes the first ones. Too fitted they were, you know what people will think…” Malfoy went red with embarrassment. "Rather than letting me tailor them she requested another one altogether."

She handed him the new robes. "Ah! Mr Potter. Try these ones." She handed him some as well.

Harry smiled and thanked her as Malfoy stared at him "Harry Potter?" He asked as the woman left "Why didn't you say?"

"Did it matter?" Harry asked as he began to pull his clothes off, they way Malfoy looked at him it probably did matter. 

Malfoy shrugged and pulled the new ones on. He sighed softly. "I don't know why she won't just resize them, she keeps giving me the same size and expecting me to fit into them." He bit his lip. HArry frowned, they looked on the snug side, and Harry liked extra growing room, mainly because he had lived in Dudley's clothes for 11 years, but they fitted well enough.

"They look fine to me." Harry finally shrugged. He looked at himself, he may like extra growing room but not this much, he didn't realise how skinny he actually was, he was hoping to fill out now he no longer lived with the Durleys. 

Malfoy shook his head. "No. No. My mother will hate them." He whispered, twisting his body to look at the back, he bit his lip, looking worried "She doesn't want them fitted. As you heard. She's gonna yell."

Harry frowned "What size are they?" He asked softly "Small" He replied. Harry checked his. "These are medium, swap." He passed him the robes he had just took off.

Malfoy looked at them and looked at Harry. "Why are you doing this?" He whispered, frowning as though it was a trick. 

"Because." Harry shrugged. "I know where those bruises came from." He said softly "And I know it doesn't matter if it's your fault or not. They still blame you."

Malfoy looked down before pulling the small robes off and swapping "Thanks Potter." He whispered trying the new robes ones on. They fit perfectly.

"Call me Harry." He smiled back. "And I'll call you Draco." He pulled on the new robes, they were still a little loose but nothing as bad as the Medium was. 

Draco smiled and nodded "Thanks, Harry." He said softly as the curtains opened. Draco tensed as a tall woman walked in, pale like her son and pointed features. 

"What size?" Nacrissa Malfoy asked sharply. Malfoy kept his eyes low as he twisted his hands in front of him. 

"I...Medium... Mother." Draco said softly wincing as though expecting something more than the scoff that came. 

"You're to go on a diet starting today. No more sneaking food from the kitchen when you think your father and I are not looking." 

Draco nodded "Yes mother." 

Malfoy' mother glanced at Harry who was staring at her "What are you looking at!"

Harry shrugged and looked back in the mirror.

"Mrs Malfoy. Will these do?" Madame Malkin asked as she walked back into the changing room. 

She sniffed "It will have to do. Where do I pay?" She tapped her wand on Draco, the robes he was wearing turning into his regular clothes. She grabbed his arm tightly "Come along!" Draco looked at Harry through the Mirror, giving him a small smile. Harry nodded as he saw the boy be dragged away. He sighed softly, he knew what it was like in a violent household, and made a promise right there to help Draco.

Madame Malkin returned a minute later. "Ah yes Mr Potter. These are a little big aren't they?" She shrunk them down so they fitted "There. Perfect."

* * *

Harry sat outside Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour. A huge sundae with all the toppings in front of him. After dropping his things back at his room and letting his new owl, who he had called Hedwig out for a little fly. He had decided the weather was too hot to stay indoors to communicate with Godric, besides, he had plenty of time when he fell asleep, and he hadn't felt this happy in forever. He hadn't even eaten half his ice cream when he heard someone crying. He looked up to see a small girl, probably around nine or ten looking around desperately, her fiery hair shining in the sun as she spun around. She had just walked by Harry's table when he stood up "Excuse me?" He asked gently. The girl jumped and looked around. "Hi. My names Harry." He smiled "What's yours?"

"G-Ginny Weasley" She whispered softly. "Mummy says I'm not meant to talk to strangers."

"Is that who you're looking for? Your mum?" He asked softly.

She nodded "Yeah. My brothers too. I lost them after my brother was teasing me."

Harry nodded sympathetically "Why don't you sit with me until you see them? I have ice cream."

The red head stopped crying and slowly nodded "Okay. I should be able to find them. My whole family have ginger hair." She said softly sitting down. "You have a big family?" Harry asked curiously handing her the spoon.

Ginny nodded "I'm the youngest." She whispered. "I have 6 big brothers."

Harry raised his eyebrows "Wow. That is a big family." He laughed. He wondered if Voldemort had not killed his parents if he might have a little sister, or maybe a brother. Maybe they would have had many children, as many as the Weasley family? 

Ginny smiled slightly "It's annoying sometimes. The only girl, and the youngest something Ron never makes me forget." She muttered. "He's the next youngest and is starting Hogwarts this year, that's why he was teasing me, because I can't go till next year" She sniffed again. "It's not fair!"

Harry smiled softly "A year isn't too long, before you know it you'll be at Hogwarts too! And if you want. I can write to you so you don't miss out on anything." He said reassuringly.

Ginny smiled wildly "Oh you mean it?" Harry nodded slightly when he suddenly got an arm full of girl. He patted her back awkwardly. His first hug. It felt nice, she flushed scarlet and pulled away quickly her hair falling in front of her face. "I'd like that. The only brother's that write to me are Fred and George. Charlie used to when he went but it was a family letter, it didn't count." She said softly.

Harry nodded "Well now you have a can have another letter."

She smiled shyly at him "Thank you Harry."

"Ginny!" A voice called, sounding relieved. 

The girl looked round "Fred!" She called running over to two young boys obviously twins. Harry jumped up and followed her, just to check she was safe. 

"Where on earth did you go?" Fred asked. "We've been looking-"

"Everywhere for you." His brother finished.

"I got lost." Ginny mumbled "Harry helped me." Both twins looked at the boy.

"Well Fred-"

"It seems like our-"

"Little sister-"

"Found a knight in shining-"

"Amour." They finished together. Harry couldn't help but laugh a little. "I try. I'm Harry." He smiled.

"Fred."

"George."

"No." Ginny sighed "Other way round." She pointed to 'George' "That's Fred. The other one's George."

The twins sighed "Never let us have fun." They both grumbled. "Anyway. Mum's looking everywhere for you." Fred said.

"Going spare she is." George added. "Her precious baby's missing."

Ginny scowled "I'm not a baby!" She growled.

Both boys held up their hands, "Her words. Not ours." Fred smiled "We should get back to her."

Ginny sighed and turned to Harry. "It was nice meeting you. Thank you for helping me." She said bashfully.

Harry smiled "Anytime. And don't forget my promise." She smiled and hugged him again, her cheek brushing Harry's. Both gasped as they felt a warmth they couldn't explain, they pulled away as they both blushed.

"Bye Harry." She whispered. The twins saying it too.

Harry smiled softly "See you around Gin" He whispered as they left, feeling a soft twinge in his chest as he saw them get lost in the crowd. He took a deep breath, unsure why he suddenly felt like he was about to break down, he had been so happy all day. But now he felt his heart break. He was halfway back to the room when he knew.

Ginny Weasley was his soul mate.


	5. An Unexpected Twist

Ginny Weasley sat around the dinner table, her plate still full with the amazing food Molly Weasley had cooked. She looked around at all her brothers stuffing their faces and frowned. Something was wrong. He could not put her finger on it, maybe she was coming down with a cold? 

"Ginny dear?" Her mother fretted from the other side of the table "You haven't eaten." Ginny looked back down. Aware of everyone's eyes now on her. "I'm just not hungry mum." She said softly. "I don't feel very well." Molly stood up and rushed over to her and placing a hand on her forehead. "Hmmm, you're not warm." She frowned "Maybe your little adventure today wore you out."

"Yeah. That could be it. I haven't felt right since we got back." Ginny whispered pressing a hand to her chest. It hurt so much but she didn't know why.

"Ginny seemed to cope on her own." Fred smirked "Even made a little friend….not much older than her." 

George smiled "Aw Ginny! Maybe you have a little crush!"

Ginny blushed red and glared at them. "Do not!" She growled. "Harry just helped me."

Mrs Weasley froze "Harry dear?" She asked carefully. "Harry who?"

Ginny scowled at the twins who just stared angelic back. "I don't know his family name." She said tightly. "Does it matter?"

"Not at all dear." Mrs Weasley said softly. "Ginny why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? The boys can clean up." All the boys groaned except Percy, the oldest child still at home. 

"Mum." Ron groaned, still shovelling food into his mouth "Can't you just do it with magic?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs Weasley snapped "You will do what I ask first time! The boy will clear up. Ginny will have an early night. And I need to contact someone so stay away from the living room."

All the children stood. Ginny helping by put her plate in the sink. As she made her way upstairs someone banged into her, causing her to fall into one of the chairs. 

"Ron." She hissed grabbing her side "What's your problem?" She turned to glare at him. 

"You are." He said darkly. "You faked it to get out of cleaning. If you wasn't such a pathetic baby you wouldn't have got yourself lost." Ginny flinched slightly looking hurt.

"Ron." Percy grabbed his shoulder. "Stop trying to get out of work and come on." Ginny smiled gratefully which her smart brother ignored. She noticed the twins staring at her and shrugged, not knowing what Ron's problem was lately.

Half an hour later there was a roar of the floo which could be heard throughout the house, Ginny peeked out her room as the twins came up the stairs "It's Dumbledore!" They whispered Ron, who was also in his room came down to their level. "What would he be doing here?" He asked. Fred shrugged. "No idea. Come on let's look." Ginny nodded as they sneaked down and sat on the stairs, looking through the banister bars. There, sat on the sofa grasping a mug of tea between his hands. Was Albus Dumbledore.

"Are you sure it was Harry?" Albus asked the Weasley matriarch.

"Ginny said it was a boy named Harry, and the twins mentioned he looked around her age. Harry would only be a year older than her? The same age as Ron?" Mrs Weasley said. "Do you really think Harry Potter would be in Diagon Alley?" 

Ginny looked at the gobsmacked twins. "Harry Potter?" She mouthed.

"It is possible. I have had several confirmed sighting of him today, however, I was unable to find where he was staying, or how he got into the alley." Dumbledore sighed.

"Have you asked Tom? He would know if Harry was staying in the Leaky Cauldron. Or if he helped him."

"Alas. I tried. However, being an innkeeper he is unable to disclose the customers that stay there." The old wizard shook his head. "Without anyone to guide him. Harry could easily lose his way. He needs to be found. And soon."

Mrs Weasley bit her lip. "Ginny seemed to like the boy. Fred and George mentioned they want to go back to Diagon alley tomorrow for a new beaters bat. They've been saving up months. Not to mention Ron complaining about that rat of his. I could take them up there again. Try to find him? I'll bring him back here and contact you again. Then you have him."

Dumbledore nodded "That's a good plan. Try and get him close to Ronald too, it will be good to have a proper friend. One who can show him the wonders of the wizarding world. He will be confused and vulnerable and will need all the help a pure blood wizard can give." He stood up. "Thank you for the information Molly. And the tea." He discreetly pulled out a small sack. Handing it to Molly who slipped it into her robes.

"Any time Albus." She said softly as they made their way back to the fire. Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to follow her brothers back up. "Well that was interesting." Fred said softly "Blimey. Harry Potter, good going Gin." He smirked. 

Ron frowned "Not good going Gin. I'm going to be his friend. He won't want anything to do with her." He puffed his chest out. "I need to find something to wear tomorrow. Harry potter is a great wizard. He won't be friends with  _ anyone." _ He stalked upstairs. George glared at his retreating younger brother. 

"Fred?" He asked "Is the stuff ready?" 

Fred nodded "Just finished it today. Why?"  He looked at his brothers gaze and smirked. "Ah. I see brother. And I agree." 

Ginny looked between them. Her headache worse than ever. "I don't even want to know." She said tiredly entering her own room "Just don't get caught." She laid on her bed and closed her eyes "Harry Potter." She whispered "It can't be him." She rubbed her head as she felt the room spinning. She closed her eyes and curled up there was too much to think about and she was in so much pain.

* * *

"Harry my boy." Godric smiled as Harry popped up in the now familiar room. He immediately frowned "Harry?" The young boy was shaking and pale. "I.. I found my soul mate." He whispered sitting down. "You never said it hurt."

Godric approached him and knelt in front of him, looking him over. "I see." He said softly "Have you reached her yet?" 

Harry frowned "What?" He groaned. Godric sighed softly, 

"No wonder your in so much pain! You need to see her again." 

Harry curled up on the sofa and whimpered "How do I do that? She's a year younger than me. I won't see her till next year."

"Harry you need to do what I say. Do you understand?" Godric said gently. Harry moaned lowly and nodded. "Close your eyes." With pleasure, Harry thought. His head was pulsing in pain as he closed his eyes. He frowned as he felt something in his mind "Godric?" He breathed "What's that?"

"That my boy is your soul mate's mind." He said gently. "You are separated at the moment. You need to break down the barrier. Can you feel a wall?" Harry felt around in his mind. "How is this happening?" He felt the need to ask. "I thought I was in my mind now?"

"Magic works in mysterious ways Harry." Godric said wisely. Harry would normally roll his eyes at his answer, however he was just trying not to throw up at this point. He could make a funny comment later. 

"I found it." Harry whispered. It was like he could see it. A large brick wall separating his mind.

"Good. Now you need to imagine pulling the wall down." Godric told him. "It might take a while so just be patient."

Harry nodded and started to tear down the wall. It was hard and took a while, but he kept going through the pain, knowing the sooner he got this damn wall down the quicker it will go away. After nearly 3 hours he smiled, wiping his forehead as the last of the bricks came down. It was quiet, peaceful.

_ Thank god that pains gone! _

Harry frowned before gasping.

_ Ginny?! _

* * *

Ginny sat up quickly, looking around at her dark and empty bedroom. She had sworn she had heard someone call her name.

_ That's weird.  _ She thought rubbing her head  _ At least my heads stopped hurting. _

_ Ginny! _

She jumped, there was defiantly a voice. If she didn't know better she would have sworn it was....

_ Harry? _

_ Yeah. It's Harry _

Ginny frowned in confusion as she looked around. There was only her in the room. She shook her head in disbelief.  _ I… I don't understand! You're in my head! _

_ And you're in mine.  _ Harry pointed out helpfully.

_ How? Why? _

_ It's complicated. I don't know how to explain it. _

_ Try. Because I'm freaking out! _

Harry sighed and explained as best he could everything, Godric, the soul bond, what this meant. He grew worried as he finished. Ginny had yet to say anything.

_ Ginny? Are you still there? _

Ginny jumped lightly.  _ Y-yeah.  _ She said shakily, trying to take everything in.  _ I'm here. Give me a sec. _

_ Okay. _

Harry bit his lip and looked at Godric. "What if she doesn't want this?" He asked worriedly. Godric smiled "Harry. A soul bond doesn't just choose a random person, it chooses the one who is most attuned to your own soul. This wasn't chance. It was fate."

Ginny took a deep breath before opening her mind again  _ Harry? _

The boy jumped up and nodded  _ Yes. Yes I'm here. _

_ I.. I just want to know… What this makes us… I'm 10.. Your 11.  _ Soul bonding sounds so… intimate. Ginny had no idea what to do, or say.

Harry took a deep breath as he thought.  _ I.. I think it makes us best friends. That's what I want us to be. For now. _

Ginny smiled, blushing at the implication that 'for now' held.  _ I… I've never had a best friend. _

_ No, me neither. _

_ In that case, I would love to be your best friend. _

Harry sighed in relief, a small smile creeping onto his face.  _ I...Really? _

_ Yes. Harry Potter. I'll be your best friend. _

" _ Great! That's awesome…  _ Harry laughed before pausing _ Wait. How did you know I was Harry Potter? _

_ Guessed.  _ Ginny shrugged. _ My mothers going to Diagon alley tomorrow to find you. _

Harry frowned at this revelation.  _ What? Why does your mother want to find me? _

_ Dumbledore told her too. Apparently you're going to be scared and vulnerable. He doesn't want you running off on your own. _

Harry frowned deeply. It seemed Godric was right. He was going to be used if he wasn't careful.  _ Oh, right. Are you going to be there?  _ He asked hopefully. Ginny blushed slightly but nodded

_ I don't see why not. All of us are going. The twins want to go to quidditch supplies and Ron's stupid rat is sick. We didn't have time today because I went missing, mum so protective! _

Harry smiled happily  _ Well I'll see you there. _

_ Wait. You actually want mum to find you? _

Harry shrugged  _ Yeah, might as well get it over with.  _ And might as well use the situation to my advantage.

_ If you're sure. Why is Dumbledore so interested in you? _

_ Because I'm the boy who lived, and he wants to mould me so when the time comes, I'll give myself up. _

_ Okay, you've lost me again. _

_ We'll talk tomorrow, I can feel you're tired. _

Ginny was just hiding a yawn as he said it and she giggled.  _ Okay. Goodnight, I'll speak to you tomorrow. _

_ Night Gin. _

Harry looked at Godric, "You didn't say we could talk in our minds." Godric smiled "Well. What use is life if you know every detail?" He asked. 

Harry smiled softly "So, What happens now?" He asked. 

" We need to talk about Occlumency." The mentor told him.

Harry tilted his head. "Isn't that what one of my books are about? The mind reading thing?"

Godric laughed. "Sort of. It's an obscure branch of magic, however it is a highly useful one. The power of Occlumency will help shield you from access or influence" 

Harry frowned. "Who would want to get into my mind?" He asked worriedly.

"Voldemort is a very experienced Legilimens, someone who can reach through the layers of the mind and can pick whatever he wishes from it. Dumbledore is also an expert in it and will not hesitate to use it if he feels you are not complying with his ideas."

Harry sighed "So that means I have to be able to do this by the time I start Hogwarts?"

Godric nodded "Ideally. You don't have to master it. Just know how to protect your mind enough to keep attacks at bay."

Harry nodded slowly "Right. How do I start?" He asked.

"I want you to read that book you have. I don't want to start anything until you understand the theory behind it. Just like the other branches of magic you have learnt so far."

Harry stood up. "Then, I have a lot of reading to do." He smiled.

* * *

Harry sat down outside the ice cream parlour again, this time a milkshake in front of him. He glanced at his watch. 12.55. The Weasleys were due to get to Diagon Alley at 1. So he only had another 5 minutes to wait, it was nearly time.

_ Harry? _

The boy smiled slightly and drained the rest of his glass.

_ Gin? You ready? _

_ Percy, Fred and George have all gone through, just me Ron and mum left. _

_ Right.  _ Harry glanced down the alley.  _ I can see the shop. You'll have to walk past me. Try to direct the twins attention away from me. I don't want to be seen yet. _

_ Got it. I'm flooing now. _

Harry straightened up as the connection closed. Show time. He thought to himself as he shifted his chair so he was partially hidden by the large hedge next to the tables. He waited until he saw the red headed family walking down the alley.

_ Well done Harry. I can't see you at all. _

_ Thanks. Distract them…. Now! _

"Oh look!" Ginny called "There's a new broom out." Straight away Ron and the twins were pressed against the window. 

"Wow." Ron said "Mum! Can I have it?" 

Molly sighed in annoyance. "You know you can't." Ron pouted as he mumbled under his breath. 

Fred looked at his mum "Can we go in now? Seeing as we're already here?" He asked. Ginny's eyes widened as she looked up at her Mum.

"Well… I guess." She said slowly, she normally left the quidditch shop for last seeing as the boys always spent the most time in their favourite shop. The twins cheered and ran in the shop. Ginny glanced around to Harry.

_ Sorry. Mum never lets us go in there first…. I didn't realize- _

_ It's fine. We can just change the plan.  _ Harry stood up.  _ I'll meet you inside. _

_ Okay.  _ Ginny walked over to the Nimbus Two Thousand, managing to get through to the front next to Ron. "So cool." She smiled looking at it "Specs look amazing." She said looking at the sign. 

Ron scoffed "Like you know anything about brooms." He elbowed her. "You're a girl." 

Ginny stumbled slightly, someone catching her before she fell to the floor. "Thank you." She looked up before smiling brightly "Harry!" She hugged him. Making sure to raise her voice slightly to get the attention of Molly, who was standing not far from them.

"Hey Gin." He smiled helping her up. "We keep bumping into each other."

_ My hero.  _ Ginny smiled before grabbing his hand. Now she knew that they were soul bounded, she no longer worried about the warmth spreading through her fingers. "Come meet my mum." She pulled him over "Mum!" She called her mum over "This is Harry." She introduced. Molly looked down at him in a motherly fashion. "Hello Harry dear." She said sweetly. "I'm Molly Weasely."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Weasely." He said politely. Molly bit her lip to hide the burning question in her eyes. Luckily for her, Ron noticed the attention was on the young boy so strode over. Ginny immediately moved over to let him through. He would just push her if she didn't.

"Harry right?" He asked holding his hand out "I'm Ron, I'm starting Hogwarts this year too." He told him proudly.

Harry slowly shook his hand. "Yeah. That's me." Ron smiled "What's your last name?" He asked rather abruptly. Molly gasped. "Ronald! Don't be rude" Harry was about to answer when two boys appeared next to him

"Harry!" Both twins said in unison.

"Crazy to meet you in here mate." Fred clapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes Fred, it is." George nodded "Almost like he was following the damsel in distress." Ginny smacked his arm hard. "Ow!" George winced. "Only joking sis." He smiled, only gaining a roll of the eyes.

"I wanted to look at the new broom." Harry said smoothly. "I'm guessing your beaters?" He nodded to the new bats the twins held in their hands. "We're in the Gryffindor quidditch team." George told him. 

"We needed new bats." Fred continued. "We saved up all year for these." George finished excitedly. 

Molly looked at them. "Hurry up and pay, Ron still needs to get some tonic for his rat."

Ron nodded and pulled out a fat brown rat out of his pocket by his tail. "This is Scabbers." He told Harry "Old thing isn't he?" He waved him around. 

Harry frowned "Maybe he would be better if you didn't swing him around by the tail."

Ron shrugged and put the struggling rat back into his pocket. "He's a useless thing anyway. He was Percy's." He pointed to the boy waiting impatiently outside. "But he got an owl. I want an owl." He said wistfully "Then I can get rid of him."

Harry didn't reply.  _ Is he always like this? _

_ Ha! Talk about 24/7  _ Ginny smiled.  _ That rat is a nightmare, when Ron lets it run round he follows me everywhere. He sleeps on my bed which is really strange, I don't have anything to do with him.  _

"Ah there you are!" Molly said as the twins walked back to them "Let's go." She looked at Harry "Your welcome to join us Harry dear." She said kindly.

"We can show you round." Ron said helpfully. "I hear you grew up with….Muggles." He mouthed. 

Harry frowned "How did you know that?" He asked. Ron looked down as he tried to reply.

Ginny took pity on him "Please will you come Harry?" She asked him. 

Harry turned to her and smiled You're  _ too nice to your brother.  _ At the same time he replied "Sure. If it isn't too much trouble." Before Ginny could reply.

Molly smiled wildly and put her hand on his shoulder "Of course you can. Stick with Ron. He'll show you around. Ginny. Stay with your brothers." She nodded to Fred and George, who were hitting each other with their new bats. "Boys!" She yelled "You would think buying them yourselves you would take more care." She sighed "Let's go!" 

Ginny grinned and went to walk next to Harry. "Ginny." Ron moaned "Go bug the twins." Harry looked like he wanted to protest but Ginny shook her head.

_ Don't bother. It's fine. I'm right behind you. _

_ But I wanted to spend time with you. _

_ We can. When Ron goes in that stupid shop we can.  _ She promised.

"Sorry about her. She can be so annoying." Ron laughed, nudging him slightly. 

Harry frowned "I think she's cool." He objected. 

Ron looked at him in shock "You must have lived with muggles if you think  _ she's  _ cool."

"What makes you think I was raised by muggles?" The young boy asked. He was getting rather annoyed with Ron's attitude. 

The red head blushed a dark red. "Well you're Harry Potter right? Everyone knows about you."

"I didn't realize it was easily noticeable." Ron looked over at him "Well… It isn't." He admitted "I can't see your scar. It's just when the twins and Ginny said they met an 11 year old Harry. It's not a very common name in the wizarding world." He told him. Harry nodded, pretending to accept the obvious lie.

_ Don't tell Ron anything. He's crap at keeping secrets.  _ Ginny told him as they reached their destination, Magical Menagerie. Molly glanced at her watch. "Percy, can you watch the boys and Ginny?" She asked "I need to… Make a floo call." She glanced at Harry. 

Percy nodded "Yes Mother." He said stiffly. "I'll keep everyone in line." Ron went to the counter as the twins walked over to the collection of fire crabs on display.

_ Over here.  _ Harry motioned Ginny to follow him to the corner of the shop.

_ You know where mums going right?  _ She asked as she stroked a large ginger cat with a squashed face that was sat on top of a table.

_ Of course I do. I don't mind though. I have a plan.  _ Ginny looked at him.

_ You do? _

_ Yup. I'm going to act how they want me to act. _ Ginny slowly nodded, even though she didn't really understand. She jumped as the cat hissed, eyes trained at the front of the store. Before she could move. The cat pounced to the floor and sprinted to the counter. Harry and Ginny looked at each other before following.

"Crookshanks!" The owner yelled as the ginger beast hissed and pawed Ron's hand. Causing him to drop the rat, who scurried towards the door. 

"Someone get him!" Ron yelled. Ginny rushed forward. Accidently kicking the small animal into the wall. He went stiff as he fell to the ground. "Scabbers!" Ron shouted rushing towards him and freezing. "Scabb…." He whispered.

"What happened?" Percy ordered barging through the crowd before staring "Oh my…"

Harry and Ginny looked down in shock. Scabbers, the rat who had been in the family for generations, half formed. Half of him looked like an overgrown rat. The rest. The rest was a man!


	6. The Truth

"Everyone move outside." A clear voice rang out of the shop. "Please stay in the vicinity. I suppose the Auror's will want to gather statements." Albus Dumbledore moved to the side as the 5 customers not part of the action left. All casting furtive glances at the deformed body, still unmoving on the floor. The aged wizard stepped forward, his wand in hand. A small wave caused the body to twist and lengthen, the rat form turning into stubby legs and a wide stomach.

Molly, who had returned with the professor gasped "Peter Pettigrew!" 

Albus stared at the body. "So it would seem." He said simply. "I will contact the Auror office." He turned to Harry Potter. "Ah. Yes. Harry Potter." He said softly "We will have to talk. But there is time for that." He turned and pointed his wand out the door. A wisp of silvery light erupted from the long stick.

_ W-what's happening?"  _ Ginny asked Harry  _ who's that man?  _ Harry looked at her worriedly, she sounded so frightened. He stared at her for a long moment before frowning, remember what she had said about him following her around, sleeping on her bed . The young wizard felt anger surge through his veins as there was a loud smash from the corner of the room as a glass tank containing some frogs crashed to the floor. Everyone jumped and looked at the broken glass, the frogs bouncing away at the chance of freedom. Dumbledore, however was gazing at Harry, who felt a nudge in his mind. Before he could even think, he felt walls erupt around his mind, much like the ones that kept him from Ginny, who at the sudden push out of Harry's head, flinched. Dumbledore looked at her.

"It was me." She said softly before Dumbledore could do anything "I broke the glass." 

Molly looked at her. "Ginny! Why would you do such a thing?" She scolded.

"I didn't mean to." She whispered. "I… It's just… He's a man…" She looked at Peter before looking down. "Scabbers… He used to follow me around everywhere." She looked at Fred. "Do you remember?"

Fred nodded, a frown on his face. "You always used to yell at Ron to keep him out your room..." 

"I thought he was just wandering round…." Her frown deepened. "But I found him in the…." She blushed deep as she realised everyone was now staring her. Including her brothers, a man she had never met and her soul mate. She looked away. 

"Ginny." Molly said crouching down "Where was he?" She asked gently "You can tell me."

"He was in the bathroom while I was….. In the bath." She whispered shakily. Ron didn't move. Percy stared at the older man in disgust. Fred strode forward, pulling his wand out. Only being stopped by George who looked like he might do the same any moment. Dumbledore looked grave as someone else entered the shop.

"Albus? I got your patronus." A deep voice said as a talk broad shouldered man looked around the shop. Eyes widening as he saw the man on the floor. "Albus." He said softly "That's…."

"Petter Pettigrew. Yes." Albus interrupted. "Thank you for arriving so quickly Kingsley. Did you bring the Veritaserum?" Kingsley pulled out a small vial. "You know that it cannot be used outside the ministry." He said slowly. "He should be taken into custody then administered this." He looked at him "I'm breaking protocol here."

"All for a good cause." Dumbledore said striding over. "If my theory is correct… There may be an innocent man in Azkaban." He plucked the vial from his hand. "And while it may change…. Things." He glanced at Harry. "I believe the ministry would rather keep it quiet. So I want the proof before anyone else can compromise it." 

Kingsley look confused but nodded. Pulling his wand out and whispering "Incarcerous" Ropes sprung from his wand and wrapped around the unconscious man, binding his arms to his torso. He levitated him so he was sitting up. He nodded at Dumbledore, who forced Peter's mouth open and poured three drops onto his tongue.  "Rennervate!" Kingsley said clearly causing Peter to awaken. He struggled against his binds desperately, before looking up at Dumbledore in horror.

"What is your name?" Albus asked calmly looking down at the prisoner.

"P-peter Pettigrew." He squeaked, eyes glazed over.

"How are you here? You were murdered by Sirius Black was you not?" He continued. Peter shook his head.

"N-no" He whispered. "I faked my death, to frame him." Kingsley stared at him in shock, as did Molly.

_ Do you have any idea what's happening?  _ Ginny asked looking at Harry. Harry glanced at her and shook his head.

_ No idea, who on earth is Sirius Black? _ Ginny shrugged in bewilderment.

"Why did you feel the need to fake your death? To frame Sirius?" Dumbledore continued. Peter looked at Harry.

"Sirius knew I was the secret keeper to James and Lily Potter. He was the only one who knew. I had to get rid of him. No one would believe him if he killed me. So when he cornered me. I shouted his betrayal so everyone could hear. Then blew the street up. I cut of my finger and fled. Found a wizarding family to take me in. Just in case I heard any news." He explained blankly.

"How did you flee?" Dumbledore asked. His eyes growing darker with each word.

"I'm an animagus. Rat form." He said simply "It got me a home for twelve years."

"Is Sirius Black innocent?" He was asked. To which he nodded and said "Yes."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Kingsley. "Is that all you need as evidence?" He asked. 

The man nodded "Yes. That should get Black out. And him in Azkaban." He said "Unless there is anything else?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. One more thing." He turned to Peter. "Have you ever purposely followed Miss Ginevra Weasley, even when it was inappropriate to do so?" He asked seriously. Kingsley's eyes widened as he stared at the ten year old girl. Harry took her hand to stop her shaking, sending as much soothing thoughts as he could over his own anger rising.

Peter looked at Ginny before smiling. "I have spent 12 years trapped in a rat's body. Unable to be a human… with human… activities. So when a small little thing walks around… I'm going to notice." He nearly leered at her. Harry stepped in front of her to shield her from his gaze. "Such a pretty girl she is."

Dumbledore looked at him in disgust. "Take him to the ministry Kingsley. Now." 

Kinsley nodded "With pleasure Albus." He grabbed Peter roughly and disappeared with a pop. 

Albus sighed heavily. "Well… After that… shocking reveal how about I get a room in the leaky cauldron? I'm sure your children are hungry and confused. Especially Harry here." He looked down at him. 

Molly nodded "I agree." She said grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her close. "You are not to leave my side." She said simply. Ginny nodded but turned her head to Harry.

_ She's going to be insufferable now. _

_ She's just protective.  _ Harry told her. _ Let her mollycoddle you for a while. _

Ginny sighed heavily and followed Molly. Followed closely by Dumbledore, who had been cornered by Percy about his prefect duties. Which, instead of acting dismissive talked to the enthusiastic boy happily. Ron stared after his mom and sister "She always gets treated like that. Like she's the best one…" He muttered. 

Harry stared at him "Your joking? Your sister was getting gawked at my some murderer and you think she's being favoured?"

Ron looked at him. "Well… I…. Whatever." He said stalking off on his own. Harry glanced over at the twins.

"Your brother's mental." He told them. 

"Which one?" Fred asked. Looking from Ron to Percy. 

George sniggered "Both. We need to do something about them. Soon."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"We, Harry." Fred began,

"Are what the wizarding world know as 'Pranksters.'" George finished. Harry smiled

"You know muggles use that term too?" He asked. The twins glanced at one another.

"No we didn't. Seems less special know." George said sadly. Harry bit his lip before grinning.

"How about 'troublemakers?" He suggested trying to make the twins feel better.

Fred smiled "That works to."

"Anyway. Our pranking experiments are used on two targets. Percy, for being an insufferable ass. And Ron, for always picking on our sister. She's cool, comes up with some pranks too, a little spitfire she is." George explained. He suddenly looked at Harry. "I think you could be too. With the right training. What do you think Fred?"

The other twin looked him over "It would be handy to have some eyes and ears in the first years. Especially if you end up rooming with Ron." His eyes glinted mischievously. "So? What do you say?" He held his hand out. 

Harry grinned "To get payback on Ron? I'm in." He shook his hand.

Harry sat opposite the ageing professor in the large room that Tom had offered them. The Weasley clan all sat at the table, eating the lunch that had been provided for them, Ginny glanced over at him numerous times. No one else had questioned why Dumbledore had pulled Harry to the quiet corner of the room.

_ Do you know what your doing Harry. _

_ Yes. Listen in as best you can. But be careful not to let your family see your minds otherwise occupied. _

_ Don't worry. I think they all think I'm traumatized and broken after earlier. _

_ Fred and George don't. Called you their spitfire. _

Ginny smiled softly  _ that's their nickname for me. When I was 5 they tried to prank me. I got so mad I set fire to their clothes. _

Harry hid a chuckle.  _ Gosh, remind me never to cross you! _

_ Too right Potter.  _ She teased.

"Harry?" Harry jumped and looked at Dumbledore, who looked concerned. "Sorry Sir." He said softly "Mind was somewhere else." Dumbledore nodded understandingly "It must have been a long couple of days Harry." He said kindly. Harry nodded "It has. Who was that man? Peter was it?"

"Ah. Peter Pettigrew was once a friend of your fathers, he along with Sirius Black, and another man called Remus Lupin, were best friends throughout school. However, the reason your Parents died was because they were betrayed. It was believed that it was Sirius Black. Who was named your godfather, however, it seems that Peter was the true villain of this piece." Harry frowned "But didn't this Sirius person ever say it wasn't him? I mean, surely he must have told someone."

"Alas, my boy. Sirius Black was not given a trial. He was found in that street and was sent to Azkaban, that's the wizarding prison." He said helpfully. Harry already knew that but didn't say it. He concentrated on the much bigger thing. "You mean to tell me. A man who was accused of murder got no trial at all?" He said loudly. Dumbledore sighed "The proof…. It was clear as glass." He swallowed.

Harry shook his head "Well it wasn't. Or you would have got the right man who killed my parents!" He suddenly frowned. "G-god father?" He whispered. "You mean… If he hadn't gotten arrested… I would have stayed with him?" He said softly.

Dumbledore shook his head "I arranged for you to live with your aunt and uncle and that would have happened no matter the outcome of that night." 

Harry shook his head "It wasn't your choice to make! I hated it there! I was beaten! Starved! Locked up." He took a deep breath and looked down. 

Dumbledore didn't reply for a moment. "I am sorry for that. But it was a risk that had to be taken. There was blood wards around the house, it would protect you. However when you left yesterday, it caused the wards to collapse. Now, I can get them back up and you can go ba-"

"I am NOT going back." Harry shouted standing up. "I am never going back!" The Weasley's were all looking at him. "I'm staying here!"

"Harry." Dumbledore sighed. "I can't let you stay here. It's too dangerous."

_ I'm not going back to them. I can't. _

_ Don't worry. I've got it.  _ "Mummy!" Ginny said loudly. Harry and Dumbledore looked over at her. "Why doesn't Harry stay with us!" She suggested. 

Molly looked at Dumbledore worriedly. "I'm sure Albus has a more suitable plan for Harry."

Harry shook his head "I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron." He told Dumbledore. "I am never going back to the Dursley's." Dumbledore looked at him for a long moment before looking at Molly.

"Molly. Can I have a word in private? I'm sure Harry would like some lunch as well." 

The woman nodded "Percy. You're in charge." She said as the two adults left. Ginny smiled wildly.

_ There you go. Problem solved. _

Harry walked over and sat in between Ginny and George.  _ What do you mean?  _ He asked as he filled a plate with sandwiches.

_ Harry, Dumbledore want's to control you. He has no chance of doing it if you stay at the Leaky Cauldron. However, he has Mum in his pocket. So if we have you…. _

_ Dumbledore has me.  _ Harry said slowly,  _ and that way I control what he sees. Instead of him following me around. _

_ Exactly. It doesn't hurt you get to spend time with me as well. _

Harry smiled widely  _ doesn't hurt at all. _

Only five minutes later the door reopened and Molly and Dumbledore walked in. The man looked at Harry. "I have spoken to Molly who has spoken to her husband Arthur. They have offered a home for you in the summer until you come of age." Harry frowned and went to speak but was cut off by Dumbledore. "Or until another guardian becomes available. If you refuse this I will have no choice but to return you to the Dursley's." 

Harry thought of his reply before turning to Molly "I would hate to impose…" 

Molly shook her head. "Harry dear, it would be a pleasure to have you stay with us. I'm sure you are interested to learn about a real wizard household and customs." She told him "And I am positive you will become close friends with Ron." Harry slowly nodded. He probably knew more wizarding customs than everyone in the room, plus he had no interests in becoming friends with Ron. But he smiled. 

"I guess so. I would love to stay with you." He said softly. Causing Ginny and the twins to cheer very loudly. 

Dumbledore laughed "Very well. It seems that Mr Potter is in safe hands. I must go to the ministry to make sure everything's being handled properly." 

Molly nodded "Let us know if there's anything we can assist with." Dumbledore nodded before looking at Harry. "I will." He said before leaving. Molly watched him leave before looking at Harry "Do you need any help getting your things together Harry?" She asked. Harry stood and shook his head. "I'm fine. I was living out my trunk anyway." He shrugged "I'll go get it now." He turned, feeling positive that while it was not ideal to be staying with Molly, who would report any sneeze to Dumbledore, at least he could spend some time with Ginny. 


	7. The Burrow

Harry fell through the fireplace, soot and dust covering his body as he slammed into the floor. "Never flooed Harry?" Fred teased lifting him up, his own face covered with soot. Harry shook his head coughing slightly. 

"Not sure I want to again."

George laughed pulled Harry out the way, "Don't dawdle." He smiled "Unless you want to get crushed by…" As the fireplace roared again and Ginny tumbled out, narrowly missing Harry. 

"Well that was fun." She said brightly. "Come on Harry. I'll show you too your room. You're in Charlie's room. He left a few weeks ago to go to Romania." She told him as they went up the stairs. "It's not much. But its home."

"I think it's brilliant." He whispered looking around. While he knew a lot about magic he hadn't really had a chance to see it in action. He was led up to the third floor "This is the room." She smiled opening it. The room was small, only having a bed, a dresser and a small desk in the corner. The room was filled with moving pictures of dragons. Harry smiled and went up to a picture of a large green dragon, which was roaring and spitting fire.

"Sorry if the dragons annoy you. Charlie stuck them up there." Ginny told him.

Harry shook his head "It's so cool." He said softly. Ginny smiled and sat on the bed. "Mum and Dad's room is across the hall. Bill- he's in Egypt right now- his rooms next door. Ron's upstairs, Percy and the twins are on the second floor and I'm on the first." She told him. "Bathrooms upstairs, the locks broken but there's a sign on the front. Just turn it over and remember to turn it back." She looked at him "Urm… Do you want to settle in? Dinner won't be until Dad gets back later so we don't really have much to do."

"Actually I want to speak to Godric." He said after a moment. "Do you think you could make sure no one comes and checks on me?" He asked her, sitting on the bed.

Ginny nodded "Sure. I'll do that."  Harry closed his eyes and laid back as he heard the door close. He took a deep breath and felt himself relaxed.

"Long day?" A voice asked beside him. 

Harry opened his eyes "You never told me about Sirius!" He said bluntly "Why?"

Godric shook his head. "I know what is common knowledge. I have insider knowledge of Albus' plans and ideas. I knew someone betrayed your family, and like the rest of the world assumed it was Sirius." He told him. "It's going to be hard to make sure he's free."

Harry frowned "What? They have proof." He protested. "They can't not release him!"

Godric sighed. "Many of the people who put Sirius away are still in power. I doubt they would want to admit that they condemned an innocent man to the horrors of Azkaban."

"But Dumbledore! He will sort it. Won't he?" 

Godric sighed "My insiders working on it. But… If you were to get another guardian. He's worried he won't get access to you if Sirius gets custody of you."

"But surely my happiness comes first?" He asked desperately. He had no connection to his parents. But to find out he had a godfather, it could give him all the answers he needs, for once in his life, he could be happy, he could be loved. That is all he wanted. 

"I'm working on it Harry." Godric said gravely. "Even the good side can be misguided."

Harry sighed and nodded. "I… I guess so." He said softly "Dumbledore tried to read my mind. Didn't he? I've been reading that occlumency book." He looked up. "I blocked him without a second thought."

"I'm guessing he did. But he won't worry too much about it for now. He might assume you're a natural occlumens. Or you was so confused about everything your mind was all over the place. While you did block him. You might be caught off guard. So I still want to teach you properly. "

Harry nodded "Okay. Is that what you want to do now?" He asked. 

Godric nodded "Yes. I want you to close your eyes. And go through all your memories. You need to build walls around them to protect them." 

Harry nodded "What about Ginny? Does she need to do this too? She knows everything." 

Godric nodded "Everyone you tell will have to do this yes. Ginny is not a risk due to her not yet being in Hogwarts. After you finish that book, give it to her to read over the year you're gone."

"Everyone? I've only told Ginny." He frowned. Who else would he tell? He had no other friends, no one he trusted. 

"You think you'll only have one confidant? That you will spend all of Hogwarts with no friends…" He cut off as soon as he saw the look on Harry's face. Harry really did think that. "You will gain friends. Many perhaps. You must be cautious, you are a very famous young man Harry. Many people will want to know you just so they can say they know the boy who lived. But friends you deem trustworthy can know. As long as they can protect their minds."

"You trust me to find my own circle of friends? What if I tell the wrong person?" Harry fretted, that seemed like a very big responsibility. He was only 11. 

"My boy. You have a very strong judge of character. I see that when you ignore Ron, who is selfish and petty, in favour off Fred and George, who, while they joke and prank, they have good hearts. You will meet many people, some you will want to tell. Some you will not. As long as you trust them. And they can protect themselves."

Harry nodded "Okay. I don't trust anyone other than Ginny at the moment. While the twins would be useful… I want to make sure they don't get swayed by their mother or Dumbledore. I'll see." He told him. "I'll work on my occlumency now. I want to master it by the time I start school. It's only a month away."

Godric nodded "You can work on your shields outside of our talks. Just like meditation."

_ Harry! Mums coming! _

"Crap. I need to go." Harry said standing up. "I'll be back tonight. We can work on some more spells." He said before rushing to the door and opening it. Jolting up on the bed just as there was a knock at the door. Harry took a deep breath before calling out for Molly to enter.

"Hello Harry." She said motherly. "Ginny said you needed some time to settle in but I wanted to make sure you were okay." She sat on the end of the bed. "I'm sure all this is a shock to you."

Harry shrugged. "Well I only found out I was a wizard yesterday. I don't think everything has sunk in yet. Maybe I'm waiting to wake up from a dream." He smiled softly. Glancing at Molly who nodded sympathetically.

"Well dear. If you have any questions about anything at all. Ask me or Ron. We can tell you anything you need to know." She said softly. 

Harry frowned. "Why Ron?" He asked carefully. "Why not Ginny or Fred and George?" 

Molly sighed "You shouldn't spend too much time with those two." She advised wisely. "All you will get hanging around those twins is trouble, as for Ginny….. She's a sweet girl. But she can get a little attached, if you spend too much time with her I'm worried she may begin to become infatuated with you. Which I'm sure you don't want."

Harry frowned but slowly nodded "I… I guess so."

_ I can't believe she said that! _

Harry jumped slightly as he heard the hurt in Ginny's voice. "Thank you for the advice Mrs Weasley. But I'm really tired and might have a nap before dinner." He said softly. 

Molly smiled and patted his shoulder "Okay dear." She smiled before leaving him alone.

_ Ginny? _

_ Ginny talk to me. _

He sighed softly as Ginny closed off from him.

_ You know I don't believe a word she says. You're my first and best friend. Please come up so we can talk? Please don't block me out.  _ He sighed as he gave up and closed his eyes, jumping at the knock on the door a minute later. He rushed to the door and wrenched it open. "Gin." He whispered seeing the small girl's red eyes, he pulled her inside.

"I… I can't believe my mother would say that. I want to be your friend. Nothing more." 

Harry nodded "I know Ginny. For god sake you're ten. I'm eleven. I'm not even thinking about that." 

Ginny nodded in agreement "I'm sorry. She's never been like this… Ever since Dumbledore's giving her money for information she's changed… Dad doesn't even know."

Harry frowned "Doesn't he notice you guys have a little more income?" Ginny shook her head. "She spends it before he notices it. He's working so hard at the moment." She sighed. "You must have wondered what family you've came into."

"Every family has their problems. At least you have one." He shrugged. 

Ginny gasped "Oh Harry I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking."

Harry brushed her off with a reassuring smile. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it like that." He smiled. She sighed in relief before smiling shyly at him.

"Kids! Your father's home!" Ginny smiled wildly and stood "Want to come down? Meet dad?"

Harry smiled "I'd love to." He said joining her downstairs. Arthur was a tall man, it seemed that the Weasley children had no chance having any other colour than red hair, as although the man was slightly balding, his hair was the same shade of red as the rest of the clan.

"Ah! Harry Potter!" He said excitedly grasping his hand and shaking it happily. Harry smiled politely, while Molly always looked intruding. Arthur Weasley reminded him over an enthusiastic puppy. "I've waited all day I have to meet you." He told him "You lived with muggles? Fascinating…. I would love to hear your experiences…"

"Dad loves muggles." Fred said from a comfy looking armchair as they sat down. 

Arthur looked at him "You can learn a lot from them Fred. I mean…. The thing's they come up with! The fellyfone! And eletrics!" Harry hid a laugh as he sat down next to Ron, the only seat available. 

Molly came in with a cup of tea. "Dinner will be ready in ten. Ginny! Come set the table." 

Ginny frowned but nodded "Yes mum." She sighed.

_ I don't know why I have to do it. Just because I'm a girl. _

Harry glanced at her sympathetically and was just about to offer to help her as Fred grabbed her wrist, whispering something in her ear and pushing something in her hand. Ginny smiled mischievously and nodded before rushing to the kitchen.

_ What was that about?  _ Harry asked curiously looking at Fred who winked and brought a finger to his lips.

_ Never you mind Potter.  _ Ginny smirked  _ you'll have to wait and see like everyone else. _

Harry looked at the dishes upon dishes of home cooked food, the steam rising up and filling the room with the most amazing smell. Harry's mouth watered as Molly insisted that guests are served first and piled his plate with potatoes, vegetables, and a large slice of chicken pie. Harry thanked her before digging in. He hadn't ate this well…. Ever. The table was filled with silence as everyone devoured the amazing food in front of them.

_ One good thing. You'll never go hungry here.  _ Ginny smiled.

_ Unfortunately some people take it a little far.  _ Harry noted as he stared in disgust at Ron, his cheeks bulging with food.

_ I wouldn't worry about that!  _ Ginny smiled. Harry frowned and glanced around the table. Percy was half listening to his father talk about his day at work, along with Molly who seemed disinterested. Fred and George was slowly eating, looking at Ron expectantly. Molly was just giving Harry his third helping when it happened. Ron make a sharp groaning noise, dropping his knife and fork as he grasped his stomach. He jumped up and ran out the kitchen, causing the room to fall silent.

"Must be something he ate." Fred said innocently.

"Or the amount." George smiled.

"Maybe next time he'll learn." Ginny smirked.

_ What did you do to him?  _ Harry asked as Molly stood to check on Ron.

_ The twins made them  _ Ginny said between giggles.  _ I put it in his drink, causes vomiting."  _

_ Ginny!  _ Harry looked at her before smiling  _ you really are evil. _

_ Only to my annoying brother.  _ She promised as the table erupted into laughter, even Mr Weasley having to hide his smile in his glass. Percy rolled his eyes and muttered something about childish boys. Fred leant over to Harry. "What do you think? Percy next?"

Harry smiled "I'm guessing those are your two targets?" He whispered back. Fred winked. "Yup. This year is going to be epic…. A little first year Ronnie to terrorise."

Molly rushed in, "Poor Ronnikins is feeling under the weather." She sighed softly "Harry? Can you take some water up for him?" She asked.

Harry nodded "Urm... Sure why not…" He sighed standing up and grabbing a glass of water. 

Ginny stood too. "I'll come with you." She said feeling guilty that Harry was being dragged into this.

"No Ginny. I want you to help me clean up the table." Molly stopped her moving. 

"Why can't the twins do it?" She protested.

"Ginny." Arthur said gently. "Do what your mother says." Ginny sighed.

_ See what I mean? Sorry. _

Harry shook his head slightly.  _ Don't worry about it. Maybe I could see what his problem is. _

Harry walked up the stairs all the way to the top, stopping when he heard groaning behind the only door on the top floor. Harry sighed and knocked gently before peering around the door. His scrunched his nose up at the alarming shade of orange the pasted the walls. What a colour to pick!

"Urm…" He glanced at a pale bed ridden Ron. "I brought you a drink." He said softly before putting it on the bedside table. Glancing around the room. "So... Why all the orange?" He couldn't help but ask.  Ron pointed vaguely to a picture of a man in an orange uniform flying on a broomstick that was hanging on the wall. 

"Chudley Cannons. Worst Quidditch team in the league. But I like them. Always go for the underdog." He said softly. Harry went to say something but was interrupted by Ron throwing up in a bucket next to his bed. 

"Damn Fred and George." He groaned "And Ginny… The twins I could see doing this… But her? They're bad influence." He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. 

Harry frowned at him. "Can you blame her? You treat her like crap like all the time." He said softly. 

Ron shook his head "No I don't" He defended. "I don't do anything to her." 

Harry laughed "Are you serious? You torment her. Make her feel like a baby who can't look after herself."

Ron glared at him. "You don't know anything." He snapped. "You're an only child. You don't know what it's like."

Harry looked at him. "Tell me then?" He said offering to hear him out.

"Bill… He was the oldest. Charlie's the Quidditch star who got a job the day he left Hogwarts. Percy.. He's really smart. And he's about to become prefect. It's all he ever talks about. The Twins… well there's two of them… they're really popular and funny…. Everyone loves them… And Ginny's the only girl and the youngest…. What am I? I'm not smart… I'm okay at Quidditch but nowhere near good enough to be a star…. I'm not funny. I'm nothing." He mumbled. Harry looked at him for a long moment. There were two ways he could do this but as much as he wanted to be understanding, Harry could never excuse how Ron has treated his sister. How petty could someone be that they hurt someone just the feel better. He already knew the answer. Dudley did that. Made people feel inferior just to feel powerful. It made him sick.

"Your 11 Ron." He finally said. "You have ages to find something your good at, but making someone smaller and younger than you feel worthless to make yourself feel worth something is wrong. You're nothing more than a jealous little boy."

Rons face dropped. "You don't get it. Thinking you're so special. Not everyone can be like the amazing Harry Potter." He said angrily. "Get out!" Harry shrugged and stood up.

"Fine, but acting like this won't make you feel better." He said softly as he left the room just before Ron threw up again.

_ Well that explains a lot. _

_ How much of that did you hear?  _ Harry asked as he made his way back downstairs.

_ All of it. Mum just thinks I was sulking. _

_ Are you nearly done? _

_ Just finished. I'm gonna make my excuses and go up to my room. Meet me there? _

Harry agreed and carefully creeped into Ginny's room. He didn't want anyone knowing that he was going into the youngest Weasley's room for no reason. He smiled slightly as he saw the bright and comfy room, looking out of the window to see the amazing view of the yard.

"Beautiful isn't it." Ginny whispered behind him. "I know Ron has the best view… he's on the top floor. But the sun sets over that hill." She pointed out to him. 

Harry smiled "You have the best view. All I could see in Ron's room was that horrible orange."

She giggled "I don't know why he supports the Cannons. They haven't won the league since 1892…"

Harry glanced over at her. "Who do you support then?" He asked curiously. While they have talked a little in their minds, it was a lot better to do it like this.

She grinned "Holyhead Harpies. They're the only all-Girl quidditch team in the league. I really look up to them, Shows that not only boys can be good at it." She pointed to a poster of a young woman holding a beaters bat proudly. "That's my favourite player. Gwenog Jones. She's only been in team a year, but already she's in line for next captain." She explained before blushing. "Urm… Sorry, I know we're not here to talk about-"

"Don't." Harry smiled "I like knowing more about you." He said softly as he sat on her bed. "But I guess we should talk a little… I need to bring you up to date with everything going on."

"There's more?" Ginny asked in wonder.

Harry sighed "A lot more. But first… I want to give you something to read. I haven't read all of it…. I have some other stuff I need to do. So I thought you could read this while I read the other." He handed her a book. "This is about Soul Bonds. It's a very rough account. Not many people get to the bonding stage. Most who do are Godric's heirs. And it's not like they can scream it from the roof top. This is from his heir's in the 1750's… They were writers who wanted to document their experiences, they put it in the vault and it became a part of his legacy I guess." He smiled. Ginny flicked through some of the worn pages. 

"Thank you." She whispered "I'll read it." She got up and pulled a box out from under her bed. "Just in case mum snoops." She told him hiding the book in the box. Harry smiled "Good idea." He nodded "Just keep it safe."

Ginny laughed "I know Harry. I'll be really careful with it."

Harry smiled "I know you will." He looked down. "There's something else we need to talk about."

Ginny tilted her head curiously "Oh?"

Harry sighed. "Voldemort." He glanced up when Ginny flinched, her face going pale. "He isn't gone. He will be back. And I'm the only one who can kill him." Harry told her.

Ginny swallowed and took a breath "Are you… Are you sure?" She asked fearfully.

"Godric told me. Apparently there is a prophecy about me. I don't know all of it… Godric will tell me when the time is right. But He chose me. He marked me. It's either him or me."

"Harry." Ginny whispered tears shining in her eyes. "You don't have to do this alone. I will be with you every step of the way." She said softly placing a hand on her mates.

Harry smiled weakly "Thanks Gin. This… This has been crazy. Last month, I was a weak 10 year old who had no idea about this world… Now I'm expected to defeat the darkest wizard of the age… And… And I'm scared." He admitted, feeling weak for even saying it allowed. He felt Ginny move quickly to give him a tight hug. 

"You're not weak. Being scared does not make you weak. It's what you do with that fear that makes you who you are." She said softly. 

Harry laughed softly "Are you sure you're only ten?" He asked. 

Ginny poked him hard, her eyes showing no real malice. "Hey! You're only a year older" 

She laughed "And I grew up with 6 brothers. Of course I'm smart…" 

Harry smiled "I'm glad my soul chose you." 

Ginny blushed slightly and moved away. "Me too." She whispered shyly as Molly called up the stairs. "I expect all of you in your rooms ready for bed in ten minutes!" 

Harry laughed when he heard two loud groans from upstairs. "I guess the twins don't like following the rules huh?"

Ginny laughed "You only just realised that?" She giggled. "You should go upstairs." She said softly. "If mum catches you in here…." 

Harry nodded and stood up "Okay…" He whispered. "Good night Ginny." He said softly.

Ginny smiled "Goodnight, Harry." She whispered.


	8. Azkaban

Harry stared out of the bedroom window. It had been nearly a month since he had moved into the Weasleys, and while Ron and Percy have been annoying as ever, and Molly had already named herself 'the best thing Harry has to a mother'. He was honestly happy here, he and Ginny had never been closer, and the twins had now recruited them for their cause; pranking as many people as possible. The only thing that bothered Harry at this moment was. Albus Dumbledore.

He sighed loudly and pressed his head against the window.

_ You know that Muggle saying? About the Kettle thing? _

Harry smiled softly, Arthur was always asking Harry about muggle sayings and what they meant.  _ A watched kettle never boils?  _

_ That's the one. Just because you're staring out the window doesn't mean he's going to get here.  _ Harry nodded, Ginny was trying to kind, she had been gently trying to get him to stop thinking about Sirius for the past few weeks, to no avail. 

_ I know.  _ Harry sighed again, I _ go to Hogwarts in 5 days! It's been a month! Surely he should have gotten some news about Sirius? _

_ I don't know Harry, Dad said he will try and find something out. Mum hasn't mentioned anything either, but you staring out the window all hours isn't going to help. So you know what I'm going to do? _

_ No. What? _

_ I am going to get Fred and George and we are going to the orchard to have a game of Quidditch. _

_ I.. I don't want to bother them. They're doing some research….. _

_ And they deserve a break. We all do. No getting out of this Potter. _

Harry smiled slightly and finally moved away from the window.  _ Ginny? Thank you. _

Ginny smiled as she left the twins room.  _ That's what best friends do. They're coming. Just finishing up. _

Harry smiled as he met her on the stairs.  _ You're amazing, you know that right? _

Ginny smiled brightly  _ Yep, I do. _

_ You're so modest.  _ Harry rolled his eyes as they headed to the kitchen where Molly was over the stove and Ron and Percy sat at the table, halfway through breakfast.

"Morning dears." Molly smiled flipping some bacon over.

"Morning Mum." Ginny smiles, sitting down. Harry sitting next to her, spoke,

"Good morning. Have you heard from Professor Dumbledore?" He asked Molly, who sighed and shook her head.

"I haven't. I'm sure he will when he's heard something." Molly said for the 30th time. 

Harry sighed as Ginny piled his plate up  _ Eat.  _ Harry looked at her before slowly beginning to eat. Ginny smiled and slowly turned to her own plate. 

"Want a game of chess, Harry?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food. Just as Fred and George stampeded down the stairs. 

"Sorry Little ronnikins," Fred smirked grabbing a piece of toast. "We already booked the famous boy who lived." He told him.

"We're going to trounce them at Quidditch." George finished sitting next to Ginny. Ron frowned.

"Wait, you two against Harry? That's not fair. I'll be on Harry's team." He said quickly. 

Ginny looked at him. "I'm on Harry's team. Two on two." She explained slowly.

Ron scoffed "You're a girl. You can't play Quidditch. You can't even fly. Tell her." He looked to Fred for support who just shook his head.

"You know at Hogwarts our Quidditch team have girls. They're the best in the school." His voice warning and cautious. 

Ron shook his head "That's different. Ginny's a kid."

"I'm only one year younger than you Ronald." Ginny glared "And I could fly rings around you."

George raised an eyebrow. "You got a challenge mate." He said smugly to Ron. "Do you accept?"

Ron spluttered "I would. But I just ate."

"Scared?" Ginny smirked as she stood. "You know I will win." 

Ron puffed his chest out. "You're on." Following her into the garden.  Ginny hopped on to Charlie's old broomstick and grinned as Ron followed suit. 

George stood between them. "Around the boundaries twice. First on to land wins." He told them, "No contact allowed. Mum would kill us if one of you broke a leg." Ginny nodded and leaned forward. Ready to kick off, Ron looked at her in surprise "On your marks." George moved out the way. Ron quickly got in position. "Get set. Go!" Ginny sped off in a blur. Ron moments behind her. 

"Bet you ten galleons Ginny wins." Fred said quietly to Harry, who chuckled. 

"Not a chance."

Ginny felt her hair whip around her face as she barrelled along the boundary, being careful not to fly too high in case of Muggles. She pressed her body flat against the thin wood of the broom, her height and weight was already an advantage against her taller and bigger brother but this was not about just winning the race. She wanted to prove herself. She might be a ten year old girl, the youngest of the Weasley children, but she was not a baby, she was strong, she was brave.

All three boys on the ground jumped as a red shape raced past them. George frowned and looked at his watch. 

"She shouldn't have gone round that fast." He noted. 

"It's nearly half a minute quicker than us." Fred nodded. "Especially on that broom."

Harry smirked  _ Keep going! You're doing amazing! _

_ Harry. No offence. But shut up. _

Harry laughed loudly only realising his mistake when Fred and George stared at him. "Uh, I was just thinking how the youngest was the best on a broom." He said quickly. 

"She would make a decent Chaser." George nodded "She would. But no, first years allowed." He commented.

"And we have three pretty strong chasers anyway" Fred continued. "And seeing how one of them is dating the captain and a certain beater." He nudged George "Fancy's the other one." 

George grinned. "Angelina's hot." He smirked "And what about you? Alicia's had a crush on you since first year." 

Fred shrugged "Eh. She's a good friend." He said as Ron flew past them a little slower. "Ron's getting his arse kicked." He smirked, but George was frowning at him. 

"I thought you liked her?" He asked Fred. "You talk all the time at school."

Fred sighed. "Because she's my friend. She's just not my type" 

George stared at Fred as if he had an extra head. "When did you have a type?" He asked in shock.

Fred looked at him. "I don't know. But I know she's not it. I'll know when I see her." George looked at Harry, who shrugged, squinting to see where Ginny was.

"She's coming back around." He told them as he turned to face her. Fred started to cheer loudly as she approached the finishing line, George joining him after shaking his head. Harry grinned as he clapped loudly as she landed next to them dismounting her broom smiling wildly as she was lifted up by the twins. Harry laughed as they celebrated. Ron landed a minute later a deep scowl on his face as he threw his broom to the ground as he stalked back towards the house. 

"How on earth did you get round that fast?" George laughed as he looked up at her. 

She shrugged "I'm just that awesome!" She giggled.

Suddenly, there was a small pop in the distance, it was almost drowned in the laughter and talking on the orchard. It was Harry who turned his head and gasped loudly which caused the other three to spin around too; Ginny slipping down from the twins.

Ginny glanced at Harry.  _ Go, I'll keep the twins occupied, I'll keep the link open. _

Harry gave a short nod and walked towards the burrow. His hands were visibly shaking as he walked into the kitchen. "Professor." He said politely, seeing the aged wizard sat at the table. Molly handed him a cup of tea before glancing between to two. 

"I'll just leave you alone." She said softly before heading upstairs. 

Harry sat opposite Dumbledore and looked toward him. "I apologize for the delay." Dumbledore began. "It is a complicated situation we face." 

Harry frowned "I don't see how it is complicated. A man is innocent. A man is guilty, and yet both are in Azkaban." Dumbledore frowned slightly at him and Harry winced. With all the lessons with Godric, he no longer felt like that innocent 10 year old boy he had been. While he knew he was stronger and more mature than his now 11 year old body. Dumbledore didn't, and he wanted to keep it that way. He looked down. "Sorry." He said trying to look bashful. "Please…continue." 

Dumbledore nodded. "That's quiet alright Harry, I know how frustrating this must be to you. But we have moved closer. After weeks of convincing the minister of magic that it would be in his best interest to sort this injustice, he has finally agreed to give Sirius Black the trial he deserves." 

Harry smiled "Really? When's the trial? Can I go?" He asked.

Dumbledore nodded "You will be called to give evidence, as will the Weasley's and the shop owner." He told him. "However, the trial is not set until October, luckily on a weekend so you will not have to miss classes."

_ WHAT? October?  _ Ginny screeched in his mind.  _ That's two months away. If Sirius isn't already mental he will be by then! Dad told me all sorts of stuff about Azkaban. It must be awful, knowing you're innocent yet being in there with them monsters. _

Harry tried to keep his face neutral as he listened to her. "What will happen to Sirius until then? He shouldn't be in Azkaban until he is proven innocent." He said softly after a minute. Dumbledore's eyes scanned through him, causing Harry to shudder a little as he pulled his barriers up. Ginny would yell at him later. He was still working on keeping his barriers up and not closing the connection on Ginny. He felt the probing presence in his mind for just a moment before Dumbledore retreated, a deeper frown on his face.

"Sirius has been transferred to block E of Azkaban." Dumbledore continued as if nothing had happened. "That is the block where people are sent to await trial. The dementor presence isn't as heavy so he will slowly regain the sanity he has left in order to be ready for the trial." Harry nodded slowly. "This block also allows visitors." Harry's head shot up. 

"I want to see him." The words spilled from his mouth quickly. 

Dumbledore chuckled. "I thought you would say that. Which is why I'm here." He said. "We can go today if you want." Harry nodded quickly before frowning.

_ Gin? Are you okay with that. _

_ Harry! Why did you block me out? _

_ Oh shoot. I'm sorry, Dumbledore was trying to get in my head again. _

_ Oh. Okay. What did I miss? _

_ Dumbledore wants to take me to see Sirius. I was making sure it was okay with you. _

_ As if I would say no! I'm fine with the twins. _

_ Sure? _

_ Harry. Go see Sirius. It's fine. Just try and keep the link up as much as you can. _

Harry jumped as he saw Dumbledore staring at him. "Sorry." He muttered. "Just got lost in thought. I want to see Sirius." 

Dumbledore nodded "Very well. Why don't you go get ready? I'll wait here." Harry nodded before heading upstairs to get changed. Molly walked through from the living room. Having apparated downstairs as soon as he was out of sight. 

"Is this wise Albus? Taking Harry to Azkaban?"

Dumbledore nodded "I believe this is for the best. This way I can control their first meeting." He looked up the stairs. "Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary? About Harry?" He asked quietly. 

"No." Molly frowned "Except, sometimes he seems preoccupied. Almost like he isn't even in the room. I just thought he was adjusting to being in a crowded place, after where he was before." She trailed off. "You think it's something to be worried about?" 

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "It may be that. I will know for sure when he comes to Hogwarts. Just keep an eye on his behaviour for the rest of the week. I'm assuming Harry is still not finding Ronald an appropriate friend?" 

Molly sighed "No luck I'm afraid. He and Ginny are joined at the hip. As for the twins…. You'll have to watch them next year. I'm sure they're going to lead the poor boy down a path of trouble." She frowned disapprovingly.

Dumbledore pulled out a small pouch. "Thank you Molly." He said gently. "And I assure you. Once Harry is in Hogwarts, he will hardly see the twins. As for young Ginevra. We can ensure that his post to her doesn't manage to make it." He smiled at her. Molly nodded as she took the pouch and hid it inside her robes as Harry rushed back down the stairs. 

"Okay, I'm ready." He said eagerly.

Dumbledore nodded and offered him his arm. "Well without any further delay."

Harry went to move forward before pausing, this was all meant to be new to him. "How are we getting to Azkaban?" He asked slowly.

Dumbledore smiled. "We will apperate to the nearest point then get a boat to the actual prison." He told him. Harry dipped his head and took his arm. Harry felt Dumbledore's arm twist away from him and re-doubled his grip: the next thing he knew everything went black; he was pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there was iron bands compressing around his chest and soon enough, his eyeballs were being forced right back into his head. His ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull. Harry puffed in desperation for air as the pressure finally left and he could feel the wind on his cheeks, he let go of the arm and placed his hands on his knees and doubled over before finally getting his breath back.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Well that went well. Most people vomit the first time." He noted. Harry looked around, the sea breeze was heavy and the wind screamed through the air. They were stood near a little wooden boat house. Harry tried to look out to sea but could only see a few meters out. The thick fog swirled as the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up. He shivered and wrapped his arms around his body.

_ Wow, creepy. _

Harry jumped a little, unable to pinpoint what made him feel so on edge.

_ You scared me. It is very creepy. _

_ Are you okay? I can feel your heart pounding. _

_ Y-yeah. I just… I feel weird. It's fine. _

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly. Harry glanced up at him. 

"Sorry." He muttered, shaking his head. "I don't know what's wrong." 

Dumbledore smiled, "Alas. I do." He pulled out a large slab of chocolate from his robes and snapped two rows off. "Eat this." He handed him one as he ate the other. Harry frowned in confusion but gradually took the chocolate. A warmth immediately spread through him to the tips of his fingers. "Better?" Dumbledore asked. Harry bobbed his head, eating a tiny bit more.

"Dementors are creature's that feed off positive emotion, leaving nothing but despair and hopelessness in their wake. Chocolate however, releases endorphins that replace what has been lost." Harry nodded slowly as he finished the rest of the row. "Follow me." Dumbledore led him into the boat house. "It's enchanted." He said. "It will only go to block E. Only high ministry officials can visit other blocks.

Harry looked at the old wooden boat inn trepidation. "It doesn't look that strong." He noted as he moved to get in it. 

"As I said. It's enchanted. Even if a muggle did find this place, they wouldn't dream of going on such unstable transportation." Harry sat down, holding onto the side tightly as it swayed dangerously in the water. 

"Move on." Dumbledore called as he sat down. With a creak the boat moved. The waves were high and rocking the boat. Harry closed his eyes and held on tighter.

_ I hope I never have to do this again. It sucks.  _ Harry thought miserably. He felt Ginny fully enter his mind.

_ Hopefully Sirius will be out soon. You'll never go to that terrible place again. I feel horrible just feeling you there.  _ Harry frowned. He could feel her, feel her sadness, her despair. If he could feel her, she could feel him.

_ Wait. You feel horrible? _

_ Yeah. I feel like I'm about to break down but I don't know why. _

_ Go have some chocolate _ Harry said quickly

_ What? Why? _

_ Just trust me. _

Ginny looked around, Molly had let her and the twins eat lunch outside in the orchard. As long as Ron joined them of course who was still grumbling about his loss that morning.

"Is there any chocolate?" She asked looking around on the blanket for some.

"Chocolate Frog." George reached over to grab on and threw it over. Ginny caught it and ate it quickly, immediately feeling better.

_ Thank you. I feel much better. _

Harry smiled slightly.  _ It's the Dementors… it affected me and you must have got a little through our bond. _

_ Oh right. Well I'll keep some on me just in case. And you be careful. Dementors are scary. _

_ I will. Don't worry about me. I…. Crap Dumbledore's trying to get in my head again… _

_ Go. Just be safe. _


End file.
